Rose Colored Glasses
by Lights aura858
Summary: Getting good grades can make people do strange things. If only she had left her glasses, on then maybe she wouldn't be caught up in this mess...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Who Knew Getting an A was Such Hard Work

* * *

L.A.: We're back

Amu: For realz this time.

L.A.: I'm L.A. writer and host

Amu: And I'm Amu her muse and antagonizer.

L.A.: So, I wasn't going to come back to the Yu Yu world for a long while

Amu: as in a few years

L.A.: but the other day a plot bunny came from nowhere, latched onto my face, and wouldn't stop screaming write me until I agreed to do so.

Amu: Seriously, the plot bunny was intense.

L.A.: So, here you go. A brand new story from yours truly. Just a heads up, this has **nothing** to do with _Pencils and Paintbrushes_. So don't confuse the two. That is all. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Seriously, I should though. Especially since I was attacked by a plot bunny.

* * *

_I was lost in his eyes. Our souls were one. It was as if he understood me. I leaned in and…_

"Puked from the sheer stupidity of this writing," Cora muttered as she wrote a comment on the side of the paper she was reading.

Cora hated creative writing class. The assignments didn't make sense and, according to her teacher and fellow peers, she wrote horribly. Of course she wouldn't have even been in the class if it hadn't have been for her best friend, Mina. She remembered the day that led to her downfall all too well.

"Please, Cora," Mina had said. Her short black hair and bright green eyes gave her almost a puppy dog look when she wanted something. And, she was really using it to her advantage. "I've always wanted to take creative writing. I won't know anyone in the class and you have free period during that time. So, why can't you?"

"Because I suck at creative writing," Cora said.

"I bet you're not that bad," Mina said.

Cora's eyes narrowed. "In second grade, we were required to write a short story. I wrote one about a dog. I got a C because according to my professor I didn't try. You don't give a second grader a C unless you think they suck. Sad thing was that I worked all night on that story."

Mina laughed sheepishly. "Well, that was then. You've grown a lot since then. I bet you're ten times better."

She wasn't sure how, but Mina had miraculously persuaded her to join the class. Just as Cora had predicted, she was failing miserably.

Their new assignment besides editing each others' works was to write about a place or thing that inspired their writing. At lunch that day, Mina started to gush over the millions of different places she loved to write about and the people who inspired her. Cora, on the other hand, came up with a big fat nothing.

"Just go somewhere were you feel comfortable writing," Mina had said. "I bet your muse will find you there."

So, Cora had decided on a small quant café a couple of minutes away from her house when she left school that day.

After correcting a couple of pieces and paying for a piece of cake, Cora sat down at a table with a pen poised over a blank sheet of paper waiting for inspiration to hit her.

Once again, she was left with a big fat nothing.

So, like most writers who are in denial of their writer's block, Cora allowed her attention to focus on something else, namely her reflection in the napkin suspensor in front of her.

She was average looking for a fifteen year old. She had straight brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were blue. Of course most people didn't even know her eye color due to her glasses covering them.

Cora scrunched her nose in disgust. When she was young, she had had a serious eye infection that nearly caused her to go blind.

Her ophthalmologist had tried everything to save her eyes. As a last resort, he performed a risky operation. By some miracle, she survived and ended up gaining all of her eyesight back.

The only side effect was that her eyes would always retain a sensitivity to changes in light. Because of this, Cora was required to wear rose-tinted glasses.

_I actually do see the world through rose-colored glasses, _Cora thought. Mina said it made her look artsy. Cora thought it made her look like an idiot.

She let out a yawn. Trying to think of something to write about could be tiring.

She took off her glasses so that she could rub her eyes. What she wouldn't give to have some inspiration. As she opened her eyes again, she found herself gazing out the window. Her eyes widened as she noticed a strange passer-by.

A dog was busy bobbing and weaving through the crowd. It looked like a golden retriever with gray fur. It paused for a moment to glance at the café. Its head was cocked and, if Cora didn't know better, she would have thought it was reading the specials of the day.

Seconds later, it turned its attention back to the sidewalk and began to walk away.

Fascinated with her new discovery, Cora quickly packed her belongings and headed for the door. Her hand reached out for the door handle when an important thought occurred to her.

She needed to put her glasses back on. She silently thanked her memory as she put her glasses back on. If she hadn't remembered, then her eyes would have when she went out into the sun and the sudden change in light caused her eyes to feel as if they were on fire.

She quickly went out the door to chase after the strange dog only to run into someone.

"Sorry," Cora mumbled as she readjusted her glasses.

"Cora?" a male voice said. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi Minamino, the boy in every girl's dream at Mioh Private Academy. Although she wasn't necessarily attracted to him, she could see why the girls would fawn over him. He was handsome to begin with and with his long red hair accenting his bright green eyes, she wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a model.

She realized she had been staring at him in confusion for several seconds so she quickly said. "You didn't happen to see a gray dog pass by, did you?"

"I don't think so," Shuichi said.

Cora sighed as she looked around. The dog was long gone. "Darn it."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said politely.

"It's not your fault," Cora said. She waved as she began to walk away. "See you around."

Shuichi waved back as he continued walking the other way.

_It sure was strange running into Mioh's most wanted boy, _Cora thought. She paused as she glanced back at his retreating form, frowning. _Come to think of it, what's he doing here? Doesn't he live on the other side of town?_

She shrugged the thought off as she continued to walk. She had other thoughts to worry about, namely her creative writing assignment. The image of the gray dog popped in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she wanted to write about the dog.

"Why not," Cora said to herself. "With my track record, it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Several days later, Cora found herself shifting nervously in her seat. While her teacher prattled away about the mechanics for good writing, Cora was thinking about her creative writing assignment. For once, she actually felt like she had written a good piece.

Finally, the teacher began to hand back their assignments. Cora crossed her fingers under her desk as the teacher reached her.

The teacher looked her up and down, placed her paper on Cora's desk, and said. "I look forward to reading more from you."

Glancing down, Cora couldn't believe her eyes. She had gotten an A-.

As the teacher continued to pass out papers, Mina leaned over and whispered. "So, how did you do?"

Cora held up her paper proudly for Mina to see.

"Congrats," Mina said.

"What about you?" Cora asked.

Mina held up her paper. Naturally, she had an A+.

Well, Cora hadn't expected to become an awesome writer overnight. At least she was finally in the A range.

As Cora told her congrats, the teacher went back to the center of the room.

"Class," she said, "we will continue with your writing assignment. I want you to expand on your inspirations. Please submit a two page excerpt to me delving deeper into your inspirations by Friday."

The bell rang and everyone began to pack up and leave….well, almost everyone.

Cora was still glued to her seat as her face went pale. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Mina asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "You've finally found your muse."

"My muse happens to be a random dog I saw walking down the street," Cora said as she banged her head lightly against her desk.

"What?" Mina said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You just chose a random thing to write about? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't think this was going to be a multiple assignment thing," Cora said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "What am I going to do?"

"You can always make it up," Mina said.

Cora gave her a look. "You do realize this is me we're talking about."

"Well, then, you need to find that dog," Mina said.

Cora smacked her forehead as she groaned. She either failed or she'd find the dog. "I guess I know what I'm doing this afternoon."

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon and Cora was irritated. She had spent all day after school searching for the dog and all she accomplished was becoming soaked in sweat and utterly tired.

As she walked into a park, she took the opportunity to plop down in a nearby bench.

"I must be desperate," Cora said with a slight laugh. "I'm looking for a phantom dog in a city." Her glasses fogged up, so she took them off to clean them. Thankfully, her glasses had already helped her eyes mostly adjust to the sunlight so she only felt slight pain as they finished adjusting.

As she cleaned her glasses, she took the opportunity to look around the park. It was very rare that she took her glasses off outside. Her eyes usually wouldn't have time to adjust to the sun's strong light and generally caused her severe pain. Whenever her eyes did behave, she took advantage of it. It was nice, every once and awhile to see the world as it was without the rose tinged lens.

Her gaze traveled over to the park bench across from her and froze.

Sitting on the bench was the gray dog. It was also looking around. Its gaze stopped abruptly at her. It cocked its head as it stared at her.

Unconsciously, Cora cocked her head back.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the dog began to shift back and forth.

It quickly hopped off the bench. It began to trot away only to pause for a moment to throw a backwards glance at her before continuing on its way.

Immediately, Cora was on her feet. She wasn't about to let this opportunity pass her by.

As she hurried after the dog, she slipped on her glasses.

The dog vanished.

Cora paused in her walking as she looked around. There was no way the dog could have gotten away that fast.

As she stood there, a thought occurred to her. She took off her glasses bracing herself for the pain she knew was coming.

Once her eyes refocused, she could see the dog again. It was almost to the fork in the paths.

Cora slipped her glasses back on then took them off quickly.

The dog disappeared only to reappear when she took her glasses off.

"Weird," Cora said. She didn't have long to dwell on that though because the dog had just turned left and was out of her eyesight.

She hurried after it, praying that it wouldn't be distracted by a squirrel and bolt before she could find it.

As she rounded the corner, she was immediately tackled by a blur.

Wide-eyed, Cora found herself staring into the face of the dog and it looked angry.

Snarling, the dog leaned closer to her face. "Why the hell are you following me?"

Cora squeaked. She couldn't have heard the dog talk. The male voice she had heard had to have come from her imagination.

The dog cocked his head to one side. "So, you can see me even though I am invisible… interesting." To her horror, the dog grinned evilly. "Too bad I have to kill you now. I just can't let the spirit detective find me yet."

A vine burst out from the ground towering above them.

The dog turned back to look at it with his eyes narrowed. "Shit."

Thorns appeared on the vine as it suddenly lurched forward.

Cora closed her eyes. "This can't be real. This can't be real." Just when she thought the vine would hit her, she was suddenly overcome with the feeling of weightlessness.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of a handsome boy with short gray hair and bright blue eyes. He was holding her bridle style.

"Damn fox," the boy muttered. "Must have known I'd come to the park eventually."

Cora turned her attention away from the boy and back to the plant. To her surprise, they were currently twenty feet in the air with the vine trying desperately to reach them.

Cora yelped as she quickly buried her face in the boy's chest.

"Geez human, chill," the boy said as fell back to the ground and landed on his feet. "It ain't even after you."

He set her behind him. Holding out his right hand to his side, a long silver sword materialized in his hand. "Stay here," he said as he brandished his sword. "I have some weed whacking to do."

As he charged towards the vine, Cora noticed there was something off about her savior. For one thing, he had dog ears on top of his head and a gray fluffy tail.

"No way," Cora said as she shook her head. "That only happens in movies." Then again, she had just met a talking dog and been attacked by a giant vine. She was starting to think that anything was possible.

With one swift fluid motion, the boy cut the vine down the middle. It landed with a loud thunk on the ground. It flopped a couple of times before shriveling up and dying.

As Cora continued to stare at the vine carcass, the boy dematerialized his sword.

With his hands crossed, he stood in front of her and said. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now?"

Cora gawked at him as her brain tried to scramble around for words. "How…what?"

"I'm the dog demon, Atolla," the boy said through clinched teeth. "If you were following me, then you must be after me. I already have the spirit detective and his cronies on my tail. I don't need anyone else."

"Look," Cora said, finally finding her voice. "I was just looking for a gray dog I saw yesterday by the café downtown. I was doing a writing assignment and writing about it got me an A."

"That was me," he smirked, "so I'm your muse, huh?"

Cora bit back the sarcastic remark that was working its way up her throat. The last thing she needed was to give the demon more of a reason to kill her.

He studied her for a moment. "I'll make a deal with you," he said. "What I did just now is probably going to send the spirit detective running in this direction. I need a place to lie low, collect my thoughts, and plan my next course of action." He paused. "In exchange for sparing your life, you'll let me stay at your house."

"What?" Cora said. "No way. I live with my parents. There's no way they'll…"

"I'll be in my dog form," Atolla said, sounding slightly impatient. "It hides my spirit energy and will keep your parents from being suspicious."

"B-but," Cora whimpered.

"All I want is food and board," Atolla held his hands out. "Besides, why are you complaining? You get to keep your life and get your muse." He grinned at her. "Don't you want to get your A?"

And that was how Cora found herself that evening introducing her parents to her new pet dog, Atolla.

Suddenly, surviving creative writing class didn't seem like her only problem this school year.

* * *

L.A.: And that's the end of the first chapter.

Amu: Dang, and you thought I was a ridiculous muse.

L.A.: Anyway, just so you know, I don't have a set goal for when I'm updating. My top priority is _Can I Keep You?_ since it is only a few chapters from being done. Though, considering how ridiculously aggressive this plot bunny is, it will probably be sooner. Plus the reviews help. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	2. Dealing with a Muse

Chapter 2:

Dealing with A Muse

* * *

L.A: This plot bunny is ridiculous.

Amu: I think it might be rabid.

L.A.: Seriously though, I'm trying to write the next chapter of _Oddball _and _Can I Keep You?_ and this stupid plot bunny keeps clawing my face.

Amu: At least you all get to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my muse, characters, and the rabid plot bunny that won't leave me alone.

* * *

Cora opened her bathroom door a crack as she peered out. He was still there.

The he in question was the gray dog that was currently spread out on top of her bed pretending to be sleeping.

She glared at him. _Guess I'm really not dreaming._

She had been smart enough to bring her clothes into the bathroom with her when she went to take her shower. She had barred the door because she didn't trust the demon enough to think he wouldn't peek.

She made sure her clothes were covering the proper places before taking a deep breath and stepping into her room.

Atolla's ears perked up as he lifted his head. "You've got a comfy bed."

"You're not sleeping in my bed," Cora said firmly.

Atolla sat up and gave her a pitiful look. "You're going to throw your new dog out of your room?"

"You're not my dog," Cora said with a huff. "You're a demon."

Atolla chuckled.

Cora sat down at her desk. Opening her laptop, she pulled up a blank word document.

As she began to type, she felt a presence behind her.

"Are you going to write about me?" Atolla asked with a grin. He was standing on his hind legs with his forelegs leaning against the desk.

"Yes," Cora said as she casually angled her laptop away from him. "Now let me write."

"What are you going to say?" Atolla asked as he leaned closer to her in an attempt to see her screen.

"That you are an arrogant jackass who threatened to kill me if I didn't take you in," Cora said as she tapped furiously on her keyboard.

"That'll make an interesting story," Atolla said with a grin. "Though, they might think you'll need to be institutionalized for believing a dog is plotting to kill you." He tried to glance over her shoulder.

Cora quickly shut her laptop. "I can't write with you hovering over me."

"But I'm your muse," Atolla whined.

"Don't you have some planning to do?" Cora said as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hmph, fine" Atolla said as he went back to all fours and wandered off.

Once she was sure that he wasn't looking, Cora opened her laptop again. _He really is a strange character._

Indeed, Atolla was a strange character. When she first met him, he had acted like a ruthless quick to anger killer who was ready to decapitate her before she even gave an answer. Now, he was acting like an annoying rambunctious kid who just wanted attention.

_So, which one is the real Atolla? _she thought as she let her gaze drift across the room. Her eye twitched.

Atolla was sprawled out on her bed sound asleep.

Cora took a deep breath as she willed herself to calm down. With her hands in tightly clinched fists, she stood up and slowly walked over to him. She reached out to wake him when he suddenly growled deeply and menacingly. His white sharp teeth were exposed as his lips curled up in a snarl.

She hastily withdrew her hand. A moment later, Atolla stopped as he rolled on his back.

_He growls in his sleep? _Cora thought. _Guess, I know where I'm sleeping tonight. _With a slight sigh, Cora mentally prepared herself for a uncomfortable night on the couch.

* * *

"Cora, dear," her mother said as Cora's consciousness slowly drifted back to the realm of wakefulness. "Wake up, sweetie."

"What…this…mom?" Cora asked as she opened her eyes and let out a yawn. As her mind slowly began to wake up, she thought back to the weird dream she had had. _ A dog demon forcing me to let him live in my home? What a weird dream. I need to remember not to eat sweets so late._

Cora glanced up at her mom who had a slightly amused smile on her face. "You know, sweetie, if you want Atolla to sleep with you then you can let him in your room."

All grogginess left her as she sat up. "What?"

Her mother shook her head and said. "Hurry and get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

As her mom walked away, Cora quickly got her bearings. She was on her sofa and, judging by the nasty creak in her neck, she hadn't slept too well. As she glanced down the length of the couch, her eyes widened.

Atolla was curled up next to her with have his upper body draped across her lap. Atolla opened his eyes and with a lazy grin said. "Morning, sunshine."

Cora's face turned bright red as mortification filled her. "Get off," she said as she shoved him off of her.

He landed on his back with a loud thunk. From his position on the floor he looked up and glared at her. "You are horrible to your muse. I could sue you for animal abuse."

Cora stuck her tongue out at him before dashing up to her room. She slammed her door shut and locked it before leaning against the door. With her adrenaline gone, she slowly slid down the door until she was sitting. "I guess it really isn't a dream."

She placed her head into her hands as she moaned. "Why does this stuff keep happening to me?"

* * *

"Wow," Mina said slowly. "You look like crap."

Cora felt like crap. Her eyes felt raw from the lack of sleep and her neck still hadn't gotten the creak out of it. Not to mention that Atolla tried to come to school with her. Why he was interested in her school, she hadn't a clue but it took all of her patience not to scream at him.

"Thanks a lot," Cora muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm just saying," Mina gave her a sad look. " You didn't find your muse, did you?"

"Oh no, I found him," Cora said. The next part she said under her breath. "Unfortunately."

"Well that's great," Mina said.

"No, it's not," Cora said. The bell rang signaling the end of class. "He's a pain in the butt." She stood up and put her backpack over her shoulder.

Knowing that Mina was going to ask more questions and not wanting to deal with them, Cora hurried out of her classroom….and ran right into someone.

"Sorry," Cora moaned as she stepped back and rubbed her face.

"Seems like you've made it a habit of running into people," an amused voice said.

Looking up, Cora found herself staring at Shuichi.

Cora laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's been a long day."

Shuichi nodded in understanding. "I see. Did you ever find that dog you were looking for?"

"Uh, yeah I did," Cora said, still trying to process what was happening. "Thanks for asking."

Shuichi gave a slight wave before walking off.

Seconds later, Cora felt a vice like grip attach itself to her arm.

"Oh…my...god…" Mina whispered. "Shuichi…The Shuichi Minamono actually talked to you."

"There's a the in front of his name now?" Cora asked.

"Cora," Mina said with a frown. "This is serious. You got to talk to Shuichi."

"That's probably because I ran into him," Cora said. "It'd be kind of awkward if we didn't talk."

"You were talking for a long time," Mina said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Cora frowned. "Not really. He just asked me if I had found my dog." Seeing Mina's confused expression, she added "I bumped into him at the café the other day when I first spotted the dog."

Mina sighed. "I so wish I had your life." She paused as she spotted something over Cora's shoulder. "Though I don't envy you for the death glares you are getting from Shuichi's fan club."

Cora glanced over her shoulder and saw five or six girls glaring angrily back at her.

"Oh joy," Cora muttered.

* * *

By the end of the school day, Cora was completely exhausted. Having to strategically avoid Shuichi's fan club and explaining to Mina about her new pet dog really took a toll on Cora. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep for several weeks.

Unfortunately, her plans were going to have to wait.

"Is that a dog sitting at the front gate?" Mina asked.

Atolla was currently sitting at the front gate gazing at the people who walked past. When he saw Cora, he thumped his tail and let out an excited yip. It would have been cute if it weren't for the fact that he was a dog demon.

"Someone put me out of my misery," Cora said as she rubbed her hand down her face.

Mina said goodbye as Cora walked over to Atolla. "What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid that you'll get caught."

"I'm a dog right now," Atolla said. "Unless they have freaky eyes like yours they won't notice." He paused. "Speaking of which, I need your eyes today in the park."

"I'm not going back there," Cora said as she crossed her arms. "A vine attacked me."

Atolla rolled his eyes. "Like I told you before, that vine was set up to attack a demon not a human. If there are any others out there, they'll just come after me."

"No way," Cora said as she shook her head.

"Do you want to die?" Atolla asked with a grin.

"Fine," Cora said with a sigh. She glanced back at Atolla surprised to see a change in his demeanor.

His hair was raised on his back while his eyes were narrowed.

"What's up?" Cora asked as she followed his gaze.

"Nothing," he said as he quickly looked away. He wasn't quick enough. Cora found what he had been looking at and immediately her eyebrows rose.

Because, if she wasn't mistaken, Atolla had been looking at Shuichi Minamono.

"Come on," Atolla said a slight growl under his breath. "Let's go."

She shook her head before following him. _Yeah, right, like Shuichi Minamono would be tangled up in demon stuff._

_

* * *

_

"I feel really uncomfortable doing this," Cora said as they entered the park. She had probably already said it ten times before but it still seem to not have an effect on Atolla.

"Okay," Atolla said as he sat on his haunches. "Take off those glasses and let's see what you see."

"I don't want to," Cora said as she tentatively touched her glasses. "My eyes hurt like crazy when I take my glasses off in the sun."

"Fine," Atolla said. "Then let the blood thirty plants hang out here and kill all the innocent people."

Cora's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said the plants wouldn't hurt people."

Atolla shrugged. "They're not supposed to. But, after awhile of waiting for a specific prey and not having it appear, they'll probably start to get hungry."

Cora groaned. "Why did you have to go and say that?" She took off her glasses and braced herself for the pain. It wasn't as bad as last time but her eyes still teared up. Wiping her eyes, she focused on the park around them.

Her eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa."

The park was filled with strange glowing multi-colored lines that snaked in all directions. There were also strange plants lurking in the bushes. The lines seemed to all be connected to the strange plants.

"What do you see?" Atolla asked.

"Creepy looking plants," Cora said.

"Figured," Atolla said.

"And strange looking snake things," Cora added.

"What?"

"Well they kind of look like snakes," Cora said as she scrunched her eyes. "But multi-colored and glowing. They seem to be all over the place."

"Oh," Atolla said. "Interesting."

"You know what they are?"

"They're a form of spell that detects certain species of demon," Atolla's lips quirked. "Since they're multi-colored, I guess that means they don't know what type of demon I am."

"These are all for you?" Cora said in disbelief. What the heck had Atolla done?

"Me… and my partner," Atolla muttered.

"You have a partner?" Cora asked.

A dark look crossed Atolla's face. "I don't want to talk about him."

Cora decided for her own protection that it would be better not to pry into the subject anymore. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Atolla said. "I've learned what I've needed to learn."

"You are going to leave those things there?" Cora asked with her fists clinched. "What if the plants get hungry and attack innocent victims?"

"Like I told you before, they're only interested in demons," Atolla said, "I only said that other stuff so you'd take off your glasses."

Cora muttered incoherently under her breath as she forced herself to calm down.

"Still," he grinned lazily. "You've got an impressive set of eyes there. Not many demons can see that well." He paused as he studied her. "You sure you aren't a demon?"

"What?" Cora said. "I'm positive. Where would you get that idea?"

"Whatever," Atolla shrugged as he began to walk away. "Now, go buy me rice balls."

She ignored him as she began to follow. Her mind was filled with questions. Why was she able to see all of these things that not even regular demons could see?

She slipped her glasses back on, taking comfort as the world slipped back to its normal rose-tinged self.

Did that eye infection she had years before do something more than make her eyes resistant to light?

She needed answers and she knew exactly where to get them.

But, first, she needed to set-up an appointment.

* * *

Amu: Nice and long just like I like them.

L.A.: Heh, I know you're probably wondering: L.A. where are the Yu Yu guys? I mean we've barely even seen Kurama! Don't worry, I'm just getting started. You'll get to see more of the amazing Yu Yu boys soon.

Amu: That is if school doesn't kill us first.

L.A.: At least I'm not taking creative writing this year so I'm less likely to burn out.

Amu: Yay for no more pointless emo story writing!

L.A.: Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	3. There's a Reason Why People Don't Like G

Chapter 3:

There's a Reason Why People Don't Like Going to Doctors

* * *

L.A.: Ha, sorry for the long delay. School tried to kill me.

Amu: Tis true for once. She really wasn't procrastinating.

L.A.: Anywho, here's chapter 3.

Amu: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my crazy characters.

* * *

"How have you not found them yet?" Koenma said as he slammed his hands down on his desk for emphasis. The little toddler was getting annoyed with how things were going.

"Well gee," Yusuke, the current spirit detective, said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's kind of hard to find someone when you don't even know what they look like."

"Hey," Kuwabara said, "What about Hiei's creepy eye thing?"

"It's called a Jagan eye, you idiot," Hiei said, his crimson eyes narrowing into a glare. "If they are there, then they are masking their spirit energy."

"It shouldn't matter," Koenma said as he sat back in his chair. "The items they have with them should be easy to trace."

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!" A blue ogre burst into the room. "We were able to clear up the video feed from earlier." He placed a picture on the desk. "We were able to get one of the perpetrators on camera." He pointed to the picture as everyone curiously crowded around. "It seems one of them is a dog demon."

"Kurama," Yusuke said as he turned back to the red-haired teen. "You've been quiet."

Kurama scratched his chin as he stepped forward. "Is it possible for a dog demon to take on the form of a dog?"

Koenma frowned. "I suppose. The problem with dog demons is that although they are obnoxious, quick to anger, and extraverted, they are very secretive of their powers." Koenma paused. "Why do you ask?"

"You got an idea, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Kurama said as his gaze drifted to the ground. "Just a thought."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Cora said through clinched teeth. After school, Cora decided to go the eye doctor. She couldn't get an appointment; but Dr. Onslo had always let her walk in. The doctor had practically become family because she had been going to him since she was five.

She had questions to ask him, namely if there were any side effects to her eye treatment that she didn't know about. She trusted him to tell her the truth. Of course, it would be a lot easier if Atolla hadn't decided to tag along.

"You are currently an asset to me," Atolla said as he scratched his ear with his hind leg. "I protect my assets."

"You're a creeper," Cora muttered as her fingers scratched against the clothed seat she was sitting on.

"Moi?" Atolla cocked his head. "I wouldn't be tossing names at me. Since I am currently invisible, everyone thinks you're talking to your imaginary friend."

Glancing around, Cora noticed that a couple of people were giving her cautious glances.

"I hate you," Cora muttered as she turned her gaze to the ground.

The door to the waiting room opened and all heads turned to see Dr. Onslo strolling in. He had graying brown hair and brown eyes. Laugh lines were permanently etched in his face. He raised an eyebrow. "Cora, I wasn't expecting you today."

Cora grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Dr. Onslo. I was actually wondering if you could squeeze me in for a quick check of my eyes?"

Dr. Onslo glanced down at his clipboard. "Well, my next appointment isn't for another 20 minutes and since it's you…" Dr. Onslo winked at her. "I'll make an exception."

"Your ophthalmologist is a creeper," Atolla muttered.

"Shut up," Cora mumbled before she followed Dr. Onslo to the patient room. As he closed the door behind them, Atolla barely squeezed in. Dr. Onslo frowned for a second as if he were thinking before shrugging it off and turning his attention to Cora.

"So, what seems to be the matter?" Dr. Onslo asked as he pulled on his gloves.

"Well, I was curious if I could have had any side effects from the surgery," Cora said as she sat down in a nearby chair.

Dr. Onslo frowned. "You mean the one I performed on you when you were younger?"

Cora nodded. She glanced over at Atolla who was sniffing the air and smirking. She raised an eyebrow. _What's he got to be amused about?_

"That surgery was a long time ago," Dr. Onslo said as he turned away. Cora noted the stiffening in his body language. "You should have already experienced them already."

"But couldn't side effects go unnoticed for a while?" Cora asked as her finger traced a circle on the armrest. "Especially if I didn't take my glasses off?"

Dr. Onslo pivoted towards her, his eyes wide. "I told you to never take your glasses off outside of your home!"

Cora stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to have such a violent reaction to her remark. She had hoped he would brush it off as nothing; but, from his demeanor, she could tell that she had hit a nerve.

Dr. Onslo quickly cleared his throat and straightened his scrubs. "I apologize for my outburst but I really do insist you don't take off your glasses anymore. It could seriously damage your eyes and…"

"Cut the crap, doc," Atolla said as Cora felt an arm draped over her shoulder. "How bout you tell the truth."

Dr. Onslo stood in place his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to gulp air.

Cora glared at Atolla. It was bad enough that he decided to become visible but did he seriously have to turn back to his demon form? "What are you doing?" She hissed. "Are you trying to traumatize my eye doctor?"

Atolla laughed. "I'm not traumatizing him. Take your glasses off and you'll see. He isn't a human. He's a demon like me."

"Cora, wait," Dr. Onslo began but she ignored him as she took off her glasses.

She gasped as her hand went to her mouth. Dr. Onslo now resembled an ogre with two large horns on his head and fangs protruding from his mouth. "You're a…"

Dr. Onslo sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I should have known this day would come." He collapsed in a nearby chair. "I'd hoped not, but sort of knew."

"What's going on?" Cora asked as she tried to grasp on the situation.

Dr. Onslo studied his clasped hands in his lap. "I am a demon. When I first escaped to earth, I went under the occupation of ophthalmologist. I figured I would stay under the disguise until I was sure that the spirit world gave up their search of me. As long as I pretended to care for the humans and made sure to check their eyes then I'd be fine." He paused as he looked at her. "Then you came along."

"You were an interesting case. The disease you had was degenerative. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop you from going blind." He sighed. "In the demon world, there exists such demons known as Cheshires. They are cat demons with the ability to see through any magic or any guise. I was desperate to save your sight so I did something stupid. I found such a creature and stole its eyes and gave them to you."

"So, you're saying that…" She gingerly touched her temple.

Dr. Onslo nodded. "Yes, the eyes you have right now aren't yours. They belong to a Cheshire."

Cora suddenly felt cold. Colder than she had felt in her entire life. She suddenly became aware of how many times she blinked or when her eyes shifted to look at something. Because, suddenly, her eyes…the eyes she had relied on for so many years, weren't hers. She felt like she had been invaded by an unknown parasite. She wanted to claw them out but knew better.

It took her a moment to realize that Dr. Onslo was talking.

"There is one more thing I should tell you."

"Oh?" Cora said. The word sounding as hollow as she felt.

"Since it seems you have some of the same abilities as a Cheshire, that means that some of its demon blood is inside you." He licked his lips nervously. "Cheshire Cats' one flaw is that they have the mad gene. If triggered, they will go beserk and kill anything in sight. The only way to stop them…" He gulped. "…is to cut off their heads."

Cora stood up abruptly.

"Cora…"

"I really need to get some air," Cora said, her voice shaking slightly. "Please, excuse me." She sprinted out the door.

"Great," Atolla said with a sigh. "Now you've scared my asset."

"Your asset?" Dr. Onslo laughed. "Ah, now I see."

"What are you saying?" Atolla growled.

"I used to be like you," Dr. Onslo said as he examined one of his tools. "I didn't care about humans."

Atolla snorted.

"You don't believe me but you'll see." Dr. Onslo looked at him. "The day she truly smiles at you is the day that you realize that you never want to see her sad again."

Atolla casted him an uneasy look before turning away. "Whatever." He said as he left.

* * *

Cora had never experienced a panic attack before but she was pretty sure she was having one at the moment. Black spots were appearing in her eyesight and she felt light-headed. Her breath came out in short spurts as she leaned against her wall.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts yet she couldn't seem to concentrate on any of them. "This can't be real," she muttered. She couldn't believe what she heard was true. If so, how could she trust her eyes ever again?

"What are you doing?" Atolla hissed as he pulled her back. Cora noted he was back in his dog form. "You're going to get me caught."

"Huh?" She looked ahead of her and noticed a familiar boy standing in front of the eye doctor's building. "Shuichi?"

"Heh," Atolla smirked. "So that's what he's calling himself now? Don't let his pretty boy looks fool you. That's Youko Kurama, the legendary fox demon thief."

"A fox demon thief?" Cora took off her glasses and looked at Shuichi. "But, he doesn't look different."

"Guess the rumors were true." Seeing Cora's confused look, Atolla added. "The fox demon was near death and hid within the unborn child of a human. He's been stuck in a human body ever since. If you look closely, you'll see he's got an aura around him."

Narrowing her eyes, Cora did notice that he had a faint silver glow around him. She slipped her glasses back on and suppressed an involuntary shiver. It seemed like everything she thought was normal was following apart right before her eyes.

She started as she felt Atolla paw at her leg. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" She said.

Atolla's eyes narrowed. " Kurama is friends with the Spirit Detective who's trying to catch me. You better not tell Kurama who I am. If you tell, I will slaughter your unborn children."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Your threats get less scary the more you say them."

"Then think of this," Atolla said. "If you tell, I'll take you down with me. How do you think they'll react when they find out you've got Cheshire blood?" He grinned evilly. "I'll tell you how. They'll lock you up, never to see the light of day again. Or, just to be on the safe side, they'll chop off your head."

The color drained from her face as her hand reached for her neck.

Atolla stepped around her and glanced around. "Looks like the fox is gone. Shall we get going?"

* * *

Cora sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. It was after dinner and while Atolla was feeling the effects of tryptophan, Cora was lost in her thoughts.

Atolla was right. If this so called Spirit Detective ever found out about her, then they would probably lock her up for sure. Which was unfair. She wasn't like those Cheshire Cats. She'd never been violent in her life. Hell, she was the one who saved bugs from death when they intruded in her house.

Why did this have to happen to her? Stupid Dr. Onslo. Did he really think that saving her eyesight was worth the side effects? What if she did go crazy? She didn't want to kill anyone.

Her eyes were beginning to water.

Atolla groaned. "Don't tell me you're still stressing over what that Onslo guy said."

Cora wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked away.

"God, Cora. Don't worry about it. You aren't going to go crazy." He looked her in the eye. "I can tell from your personality. You're not the type of person who would go on a crazy killing spree. You wouldn't allow yourself."

Cora gave a watery smile. "Atolla…"

"You're too much of a weakling to do much of anything. A one legged blind man would probably be more useful than you." He hopped up on her bed and curled up next to her. "Now, how about we get some sleep?"

Her hands formed fists. "Atolla…" she said through clinched teeth. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dragged him out of her room, and shut the door on him. "…you are not sleeping with me, you insensitive jerk!"

She was pretty sure that he threatened her; but she didn't care. He could kill her in the morning; but, after the day she had had, the only thing she was concerned about at the moment was a normal night of sleep.

* * *

L.A.: Aw, poor Cora. She's just not having good luck now is she?

Amu: Why are you pretending to feel sorry for her? You're the one causing her bad luck.

L.A.: Whatever, good news. We're going to slowly see more and more of the Yu Yu Gang. Yay!

Amu: And hopefully we'll update sooner.

L.A.: Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	4. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun If You Can't

Chapter 4:

Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun If You Can't Tell Anyone.

* * *

L.A.: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been hectic.

Amu: Stupid life. It's evil.

L.A.: Anywho, here's a nice long chapter for such a long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then I could write all day.

* * *

Sleep really is a beautiful thing. When in the realms of sleep, problems didn't seem as important. They fade to the background as dreams of fantasy and happiness float in. She didn't want to leave this world; but the morning was beckoning her. Also, she was hot. Cora frowned as her mind slowly returned to the waking world. It wasn't summer, so why was she hot?

Opening her eyes, she found the reason. Atolla was sprawled on top of her, snoring lightly.

She blinked a couple of times before her mind clicked on. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Atolla yawned as he opened his eyes and glared at her. "You're not a morning person, are you?"

"I locked you out." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "How did you get in?"

Atolla grinned evilly. "I have my ways."

Cora jumped out of bed and practically ran to her bathroom. "Pervert!" She said before slamming the door behind her.

She knew she was acting childish; but, at the moment, she didn't care. She'd had a rough week. As she splashed water on her face, she thought back to the previous day. It was true what they said. A good night's rest did help to soothe the mind. Although she still wasn't thrilled with her eyes, she had to accept them. She couldn't do anything about them and if she dwelled on the thoughts to long, she would depress herself.

"It's been over a decade and nothing's happened," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "And I didn't even know I had demon eyes. I'll be okay."

She pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of her mind as she slowly dressed for school.

* * *

Cora's eye twitched as she poked at her breakfast. Atolla was attempting to become the cutest dog ever in front of her mom. He was currently succeeding.

"Oh, Cora," her mom said as she dropped a piece of bacon on the floor for Atolla. "Atolla is darling. I'm so glad you wanted to adopt him."

Atolla yipped as he wagged his tail and ate the bacon.

"He's not darling," Cora muttered. "He's evil…an evil freeloader."

"What did you say, sweetie?" Her mother asked.

Cora shook her head. "It's nothing." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I need to get going. I'll be late for class."

* * *

Cora had never been so happy going to class. The absolute boredom and normalcy calmed her nerves. She actually enjoyed learning about polynomials in math class. She even was able to endure creative writing class mainly because the teacher was teaching the class about showing the flaws in characters. She spent the entire time imagining Atolla as fat and ugly which made her life ten times better.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria," Mina said after class. Cora waved to her as she packed her belongings. As she headed to the door, someone stepped in front of her.

And for the fourth time that week, Cora ran into Shuichi Minamino. In the few years she had gone to school with him, this was the most interaction she'd had with him. Something in her mind clicked.

_Crap, he's a fox demon! He found me out. I am so screwed._

He grinned at her. "How are you today, Cora?"

"I'm fine, Shuichi Minamino. How are you?" She said as she stood stiffly in place.

Shuichi frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am alright, Shuichi Minamino. Why would you ask that?"

"Well," he said. "You keep saying my full name."

She could have sworn she saw him smirk. "Oh, I am?" She laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry Shuichi Minamino." _Crap, _she thought before quickly adding. "Well, see you around Shuichi Minamino." She quickly ran off as she mentally cursed herself.

_Could I be more obvious? I'm such an idiot. _She wasn't paying attention so she was surprised when she found herself outside of the school.

She leaned forward as she tried to catch her breath. Once she was calm, she looked up…and came face to face with Atolla.

She shrieked as she backed up a couple of steps. "Don't do that!"

Atolla winced. "Must you be so loud? I'm part canine you know."

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked.

"Making sure you aren't doing anything stupid," Atolla said. "Plus, your house is boring."

Cora was about to say something when she heard a voice behind her.

"Cora," Shuichi said as he approached her.

"Shit," Cora whispered as she tried to hide Atolla behind her. It didn't matter. As soon as he reached her, Shuichi frowned at Atolla.

"You're not a normal dog."

Atolla smirked. "And you're not a normal human." There was a poof and Atolla was standing beside her in his demon form. "But that's beside the point."

"This is not my fault," Cora said.

"Of course it's not," Atolla said. "I just wanted to meet the demon thief. The one who no matter what you do, you can't live up to." His eyes narrowed. "Do you know how hard it is being a thief? No matter what you do, Youko Kurama did better. I thought that after you died, the rest of us would get the chance."

"Give me the sword," Shuichi said. There was a dark edge to his voice causing Cora to shiver involuntarily.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" Atolla asked. "Sick your flowers on me?"

Cora yelped as she felt herself swept off her feet. Looking up, she realized Atolla was holding her bridal style.

"I'd be careful. Wouldn't want to hurt the fragile human," Atolla said.

"What the hell?" Cora said as she squirmed in his grasp. "I don't want to be in the middle of this. Let me go."

"Let the girl go," Shuichi said. "She's not involved."

"Oh, but she is," Atolla said. "She's very important."

Cora paled. _He better not tell him…_

"And why is that?" a voice asked.

Cora felt Atolla stiffen as Shuichi glared at someone behind them.

Cora craned her neck and saw a man standing behind Atolla. He was dressed entirely in black. His hair was spiked and his skin was scaly with yellow snake-like eyes.

"You," Atolla growled as he turned around. Cora was shocked when she felt Atolla tighten his grip on her. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving me the cold shoulder?" The man asked.

"You know why, Ryuu," Atolla spat.

Ryuu wagged his finger. "Now, now, that is no way to treat your partner."

"Ex-partner," Atolla said. He set Cora down and discreetly stepped in front of her. "You betrayed me."

"I did what was necessary," he turned his attention to Cora. "I'm curious though. Why are you siding with one of the spirit detectives underlings and a human girl?"

Atolla took a step forward. "I'm not siding with the spirit detective and the human girl is of no importance."

Cora's glasses slipped down her nose. Something out of the corner of her eye caught Cora's attention. It looked like a glowing snake and it was slowly slithering toward Atolla.

"Atolla, move to the left," she yelled.

He did just as the glowing snake attacked. He barely missed it. Atolla turned his attention back to Ryuu and growled. "Asshole."

"So, you can see them," Ryuu said as he produced a small mirror. It had silver roses delicately etched around the sides. "I see why you keep her around Atolla."

"Hey ,fox," Atolla said through clenched teeth. "For the time being, let's put aside our differences."

Cora looked back at Shuichi and did a double take. A green thorn whip was in his hands. Two teethed plants were on either side of him. Drool dripped from their mouths and hit the ground with a hiss. _When did he do all that? _Cora thought. _Better yet, how?_

"Agreed," Shuichi said as he brandished his whip. "We'll call a temporary truce." His eyes narrowed at Atolla. "Be warned though, as soon as this is over, I will go after you."

"We'll see," Atolla said as he produced the sword once more.

Ryuu laughed. "How rich, you two think you can take me on?" He held the mirror out in front of him and it glowed. "Maybe the old me; but, with the Mirror of Iris, I am unstoppable."

Something was creeping out of the mirror. Once the glow settled, a giant snake was staring at them.

"Cora, stand behind us," Shuichi said as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah, wouldn't want our advantage to get eaten," Atolla said with a grin.

The snake hissed as they commenced the attack. Cora was amazed as she watched the two of them fight. Atolla was more impulsive and intense while Shuichi was more graceful and calculating. The snake seemed to be having trouble keeping up with them. This also might be because the two plants were also trying to eat it.

"Shuichi," Cora called out. "Look out behind you that energy snake thing is back."

Shuchi dodged as the energy surge passed by.

"I was right," a voice said behind her. She whirled around to see Ryuu grinning. "You're not a normal human, are you?"

She tried to step back but he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her close, He stared intently into her eyes. "Not with those eyes." He laughed. "Seems he got a Cheshire."

Suddenly, she was pulled away from Ryuu. Atolla stood between them and growled. "Back off."

"Don't want to share?" Ryuu asked.

Atolla held up his sword. "I'll kill you."

Ryuu took a couple of steps back. "Not today. With the mirror of Iris, I have all that I need." A fog began to swirl around him. "I'll be back one day and I'll steal the Cheshire from you."

Atolla ran forward and swung his sword through the fog; but Ryuu was already gone. Atolla let out a howl of anger.

Cora turned back to see Shuichi finishing off the snake. The plants looked like they had a good meal.

When he turned to look at her, she remembered. He worked for a spirit detective and her secret was now out.

_Oh no, I'm so screwed. They're going to lock me up. _Her eyes began to water. _I'm too young to go to prison._

Stress and Exhaustion are never a good combination and it seemed as if her body had had enough. Her legs gave out as she collapsed to the ground. As her vision slipped into darkness, her last thought was. _I hope they have trials._

* * *

Shuichi saw Cora fall to the ground. By the time he reached her, Atolla was already at her side. He wasn't sure what to make of what he had seen. The thieves were no longer working together and one of his classmates may be a demon. He didn't want to believe it; but, when she had looked at him, the eyes that had stared back weren't human. They were amber with feline-like pupils. They were eyes that saw everything, knew everything.

Atolla noticed Shuichi and sat up stiffly. "She's fine. She just passed out."

"Is she…"

"Human?" Atolla nodded. "Yep. Her eyes though, not so much. A crack doctor did an eye transplant when she was younger. He didn't want her to go blind."

They both started when they heard a phone ring. Shuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Yusuke's name was displayed on the screen.

"The spirit detective, huh?" Atolla said. "Are you going to tell him because if so…" He motioned to Cora. "You're going to have to tell him about her as well." He shook his head. "Shame to see an innocent put behind bars."

Shuichi glared at Atolla; but he knew he was right. If he reported Atolla then he'd have to report Cora as well. He needed more time to think except his stupid phone kept distracting him.

"Are you going to answer that?" Atolla asked.

Shuichi ignored him as he quickly flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Bout time you answered," Yusuke said. "Botan picked up a lot of spirit energy around your school. What's going on over there?"

"Just a minor annoyance," Shuichi said. "It has been taken care of."

Shuichi resisted the urge to bring out his rose whip when he saw Atolla grinning at him.

"Huh," Yusuke sounded disappointed. "So, it wasn't them?"

"No, it wasn't," Shuichi said. "Is there anything else? I need to get back to class."

"Nope," Yusuke said, "See ya."

"Good bye," Shuichi said as he disconnected.

Atolla was still grinning when he looked back up at him. "So, you didn't tell him."

"I merely delayed the inevitable," Shuichi said. "I prefer to hear all sides before making judgments."

"Whatever you say," Atolla turned his attention back to Cora. "We should probably move her somewhere less open."

Shuichi nodded. As he watched Atolla carefully pick Cora up, he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

L.A.: Oh, I wonder what happens next.

Amu: P.S. Ryuu means imperial. It will be important later on.

L.A.: So, it might be awhile before I can update regularly again. Classes are hectic this year. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW


	5. The Mad Hatter's Got Nothing on Our Tea

Chapter 5:

The Mad Hatter's Got Nothing on Our Tea Party

* * *

L.A.: Yes, I updated in a week!

Amu: Yay for writing frenzy!

L.A.: Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I would be insanely rich.

* * *

_Cora wasn't sure where she was. She knew though that she didn't like it. It was dark all around her and a light fog was curled at her feet. As she walked forward, her footsteps echoed loudly._

_Eventually she could hear a voice up ahead. Anxious to escape the oppressive darkness, she rushed forward. _

_A figure emerged in front of her and Cora stopped in her tracks._

_A giant cat with pink and purple striped fur stood before her. A dirty white bandage was wrapped around its eyes._

_It grinned as it listened for her. "I know you're here." His voice held a slight growl to it. "Did you really think you could steal my eyes and get away with it?"_

_Cora tried to back away; but the darkness wouldn't allow her._

_The cat's grin widened. "I will catch you and when I do, I will make you suffer the pain that I have felt for the past decade."_

_His laughter filled the air. It echoed, increasing in intensity. Cora covered her ears as she crouched in fear. If only she could get away. If only she could escape._

* * *

Cora awoke with a start. Panic ran through her as she remembered the previous events before her collapse. It quickly turned to confusion when she saw where she was. Instead of a prison cell, she was laying on a couch in a quant room.

She sat up slowly as she tried to make sense of where she was. Unfortunately, Atolla wouldn't allow her the time.

"You finally woke up." He was in his dog form again as he jumped onto the couch beside her. "I thought you were going to go into a coma."

"Where are we?" Cora asked.

Atolla's expression darkened. "At the stupid fox's place. Won't let us leave until he hears the whole story."

A slight blush crept over her cheeks. _I'm at a boy's house? Not only that but at Shuichi's?_

She started when a teacup appeared in front of her face.

Shuichi smiled. "I thought you would like a cup of tea. It helps to soothe the nerves."

"Thanks," Cora said as she accepted the tea.

"Got any beer?" Atolla asked.

Shuichi's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. "My mother doesn't drink beer and since my mother thinks I am fifteen, it will still be a while."

"Guess that means you don't get laid often either," Atolla said with a smirk.

Shuichi looked as if he could kill Atolla.

"The tea was delicious," Cora said quickly. It actually was. It tasted like chamomile.

"Thank you," Shuichi sat in a chair opposite of her. "Now, if you don't mind. Could you explain how you met the dog demon?"

Cora quickly recounted the past couple of days. She actually felt relieved telling someone.

Shuichi was a good listener. He stayed quiet the entire time and nodded his head at the appropriate moments. Cora had the feeling he dealt with this often.

"Interesting," Shuichi said after she finished.

"Um," Cora began. "Do you mind actually telling me what's going on?" She jerked her thumb toward Atolla. "I've only heard his side of the story."

"Which is the better version," Atolla added with a huff. He sniffed Cora's tea before sticking his tongue out. "Should be beer," he muttered.

"The weapons your dog and the other demon stole are kept in a high security vault in the Spirit World. They are known respectively as the Mirror of Iris and the Sword of Remorse," Shuichi said as he leaned back in his chair.

"They're freaking awesome," Atolla said with a snort. "I don't know why they locked them up."

Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was willing himself to be patient. "That's because they are dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Cora asked. "How so?"

"From what I have read, in Feudal Japan there was a demon known as Etsui. Back then, the spirit world and the real world didn't have the proper barriers they have today so it was easier for demons to cross between the two. Etsui was a powerful and dangerous demon who's sole enjoyment in life was to watch the world burn."

Although Atolla was pretending to sleep, Cora noticed his ears were perked. Apparently he wasn't aware of the story either.

"One day, Etsui came across a small village. While hiding in the bushes planning the village's demise, a maiden entered the woods. Her name was Izumi, an apprentice to the local medicine woman. She came to the woods daily to looks for medicinal herbs and to tend to the irises that grew in the shallow part of the local pond. Etsui immediately wanted her as his prize and kidnapped her."

Shuichi paused as he took a sip of tea. He glanced briefly at his watch before continuing. "There was one problem with his scheme. Izumi was engaged to Ayumu, a skilled swordsman. He was returning home to meet her the day she was kidnapped. Before entering the village, he visited the pond knowing it was her favorite spot. When he arrived, he was surprised by the feeling of dread that seemed to sit in the air. He realized that the irises were whispering."

Shuichi glanced at his watch again causing Cora to wonder what he was waiting for.

""Save our maiden," the irises whispered. They reached for his sword, painting it red. "Kill the demon with your sword and trap it in our mirror." They retreated to the pond revealing the mirror. With those gifts, Ayumu set out rescue Izumi."

"Did Ayumu find Etsui?" Cora asked.

Shuichi nodded. "He did and he defeated him... or so he thought. When he delivered the final blow, Etsui revealed that it was Izumi who he had struck. Staring in shock from the loss of his love, Etsui attacked from behind mortally wounding Ayumu."

A creak from upstairs caused Cora to look up. Since no one else reacted, she ignored it.

"In his last attempt at revenge, he forced Etsui to stare into the gaze of the Mirror of Iris," Shuichi said. "Once his image appeared in the mirror, Etsui was forever trapped within it. Ayumu died soon after, his blood filled with remorse soaked his sword. It became the Sword of Remorse a powerful but dangerous weapon. The sword caused any wielder who held remorse in their hearts to be consumed by that remorse."

"Wow," Atolla said, "that's a depressing story."

"But is it true?" Cora asked. "Then Atolla…" If so, that would mean Atolla would be in danger. She frowned. Why was she worried about Atolla?

"It is," Shuichi frowned. "Which is why I am surprised Atolla hasn't been affected by it."

They both turned toward Atolla.

Atolla shrugged. "I'm not really the remorseful type."

"Why tell us the story?" Cora asked.

"For you to understand what is at stake," he turned toward Atolla. "What were you and Ryuu's plans for the weapons?"

"I don't know," Atolla said, "he asked me to help him steal some cool items so I decided why not."

"You… really don't think things through, do you?" Cora said.

"It doesn't matter," Shuichi leaned forward in his chair. "The more important matter is to determine whose side you are really on. Only then will we know how to progress."

"Yours, of course," Cora said.

"I'm for the side that'll kick Ryuu's ass," Atolla said.

"That's good to hear," Shuichi grinned as he looked at something behind them. "Isn't it, Lord Koenma?"

Cora turned to see a toddler standing behind them. He had his arms crossed and a pacifier in his mouth. _Wait, did he just call him Lord?_

"Shit," Atolla said under his breath.

Cora had a feeling they may have just walked into a trap.

* * *

L.A.: That's it for the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update next week but that depends on my schedule.

Amu: Atolla and Shuichi are going to kill each other.

L.A.: Oh, by the way: Izumi means fountain or spring. Ayumu means walk, dream, or vision. Also the irises that grow in the pond are similar to the Louisiana Iris that grows in the shallow part of ponds.

Amu Yay for random info!

L.A. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	6. What Do You Mean I'm On Probation?

Chapter 6:

What Do You Mean I'm on Probation?

* * *

L.A.: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've been in exams.

Amu: Stupid exams. They steal your soul.

L.A.: But they're finally over which means that it's summer! YAY!

Amu: And means more regular updates?

L.A.: That's what I'm planning. Also, I'm going to reply to reviews here. With that being said…

YYHfan- KB: Thanks for the review! In regards to the dream… you'll have to see.

cianna-mv500: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it. Hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now that it is summer.

Spidey meets Wizard-Thief: Thanks for the review you two! Can't wait to see the 20 minute audio one.

Angel of Randomosity: Thanks for the review! Do I like to put my characters in awkward situations? Yes, yes I do. It's more fun that way. Also, I don't know if you want Atolla. He's kind of a pain in the butt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this plot and my ridiculous characters.

* * *

"You tricked us," Atolla growled.

Cora wasn't sure how to react. Had Shuichi tricked her? "Shuichi?" Cora said.

"Sorry," Shuichi said. "I had to deceive you in order to see your true intents."

"You should thank Kurama," Koenma said. "I was ready to put you in jail."

"Jail?" Cora said, her voice going up an octave.

"Like hell you will," Atolla growled.

"Calm down," Shuichi said, "for the time being, you've passed."

"Passed?" Cora said. "So, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means for the time being you're on probation," Koenma said as he walked around the sofa and sat in a chair next to Shuichi.

Cora was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. Better not make it worse.

Atolla scrunched his nose. "I don't want to be on proba…" Cora elbowed Atolla in the ribcage. "ow!"

"You must understand. Atolla is a wanted criminal and you have Cheshire blood," Koenma said. "No matter how good your intentions are, we cannot over look it."

"So," Cora said, "what does probation entail?"

"Nothing to severe, I assure you," Koenma said. "You'll have to stay within the city. We'll track you with these." He reached out and put a red bracelet on Atolla's wrist and Cora's wrist.

They glowed a moment before restricting slightly so that they were snug. Atolla immediately started biting on it while Cora examined hers.

"I guess these don't come off, huh?" Cora said.

"No, they don't," Koema said, "but they'll work in any condition including water. I highly advise you don't try to pull them off."

"Why?" Cora asked.

Atolla yelped as he electricity shot through his body. He lay twitching for a second.

Cora noticed Shuichi covering his mouth with his hand. _He's probably happy about it._

A moment later, Atolla regained his composure. He sat up and glared. "Screw you."

"How long do we have to keep these on?" Cora asked, trying to hide the panic from her voice.

"For a few months," Koenma said, "then we'll revisit the matter. If you've been on good behavior."

"What ever, if I get to kill Ryuu, I'm happy," Atolla said," and I'm not going to give back to the sword."

"Atolla," Cora said through clinched teeth.

"Unfortunately, we have to let him keep the sword at the time being," Koenma said. "Ryuu and he destroyed the device that we used to dampen the effects of the sword. None of us can remove it without it affecting us. I'm actually surprised Atolla isn't feeling the effects."

Atolla puffed up his chest. "It's because I'm awesome."

"The sword can't affect those whose hearts aren't tainted," Shuichi smirked. "A born softie."

"What?" Atolla growled. "I ain't soft. Say that again and I'll slit your throat."

Shuichi ignored Atolla's remark and turned his attention to Koenma. "Ryuu seemed very interested in both Atolla and Cora."

"That's why I want you to be their parole officer," Koenma said. "Keep tabs on them."

"What!" Atolla said. Cora clinched her fists but didn't say anything.

"I'll feel the others in and we'll meet again at the end of the week," Koenma said. He walked around the couch. "See you then."

Cora craned her neck to see Koenma and was only slightly surprised when she saw he was gone.

Shuichi stood up. "I'm sorry about all that. I'm suprised you took it so well."

Cora whipped her head around and glared at him. "Well? I'm not well, I'm freaking out."

Shuichi's smile faltered slightly. "I know it's hard but…"

"Hard," Cora stood up. "What's hard is keeping your mouth shut because you know that if you say anything it will just make it worse." Her hands were starting to hurt from being clinched so hard. "I'm on probation for just being me. No shit, this is hard."

Atolla snickered. "Better watch out, she's real mad."

"Shut up, Atolla. I'm mad at you too," Cora said. "This is all your fault."

For once, Atolla kept quiet.

Shuichi took her hand in his. "I am very sorry about the inconvenience but I promise…"

Cora yanked her hand from his. "That may work on other girls but not on me. So cut the crap. I know you're not sorry." She motioned to Atolla who hopped of the couch and stood beside her. "If you want to be my probation officer, don't come near me unless absolutely necessary."

Cora stormed out of the room before Shuichi could say anything.

Atolla stuck his tongue out. "Sucks for you."

"Atolla!" Cora yelled.

"I'm coming," Atolla yelped as he hurried after her.

Moments later the front door slammed shut.

Shuichi let the smile slide from his face. He leaned against the wall. "Are you going to come out?"

Hiei slipped into the room. "Hn."

"So, what do you think?" Shuichi asked.

"Neither seem to pose a real threat," Hiei said.

"I thought so as well," Shuichi said.

They were silent for a moment.

"I haven't seen you like this in awhile," Hiei said.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's been awhile since you've been so…intrigued."

* * *

Cora walked quickly down the street as Atolla trotted after her. She was trying to keep her emotions in check but it was hard with Atolla constantly distracting her.

"Did you see Fox Boy's face?" Atolla laughed. "Priceless. And, we got off with only a slap on the wrist? Might just keep you around…"

A tear ran down Cora's cheek.

"Oh god," Atolla rolled his eyes. "Are you crying again? Why do humans cry so much? Don't you guys get de-hydrated?"

"I'm on probation," Cora said with a sniffle. "I don't deserve this. I'm a good person. I don't even litter."

"It's not a big deal," Atolla said, "you're a human so it doesn't go into your law system."

"It doesn't matter," Cora said, "I know. Plus, what if that Ryuu guy comes back?"

"Look, we're in this together alright?" Atolla said. "As long as I'm around, Ryuu won't touch you."

"I guess…" Cora said.

Atolla sighed. "Do you want to go get ice cream? It will make you feel better."

_Atolla's actually being nice? _Cora gave a watery smile. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Great," Atolla trotted ahead of her. "You're buying."

Cora nearly tripped but stopped herself. _Of course, why would I ever think that he would be nice?_

Still, she was feeling a little better now. Maybe this probation thing wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

L.A.: Sorry, it's kind of short. But you know exams, they fry your brain.

Amu: You're so mean to your characters.

L.A.: Oh don't act innocent. You're in on it too. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	7. Always Feed Your Muse

Chapter 7:

Always Feed Your Muses

* * *

L.A.: Sorry I took so long to update. Life has been hectic here. I was sick then I had to take my dog to the emergency clinic.

Amu: Poor Puppy. At least he is okay.

L.A.: Anyway I'm back now.

Amu: Especially since she finished Portal 2.

L.A.: Hope you enjoy!

_strawberry9506: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

_flamingmarsh: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.

_cianna-mv500: _Thanks for the review! Yes, I am back hopefully. Hope you like this chapter!

_YYHfan-KB: _Thanks for the review! Yes, Atolla is a lovable jerk. If only he'd learn.

_Spidey meets Wizard-Theif: _Thanks for the review and for the audio reviews as well! They were so entertaining especially the part where Shuichi sounded like the Terminator.

_Angel of Randomosity: _Thanks for the review! Glad you like Atolla. He is entertaining even if he's sometimes a douche.

_Yanza: _Thanks for the review! I'm so glad this isn't like other oc stories. I strive to make mine different.

_Anon: _Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like my characters! My goal is to make entertaining yet unique stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, the characters would have hated me because I would put them in so many uncomfortable situations (maniacal laughters ensues)

* * *

Cora was sleeping when a voice interrupted her dreams.

"Feed me," it said.

Cora frowned as she tried to go back to sleep. The voice would not be ignored.

"Feed me… Feed me…" it said. "Feed me. Feed me. Feedmefeedmefeedmefeedme."

Cora's eyes snapped open as she saw Atolla staring down at her.

"Hello," he said. "Were you sleeping?"

She shoved him off the bed. "If you want food so much, go get it yourself."

"I'm your muse," Atolla said as he sprawled out on the floor. "It is your responsibility to take care of me." He yawned. "Plus, I'm lazy."

"No," Cora said. "I need to get ready to class." She groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Crap I have to face Shuichi today."

"What a stupid name to give himself," Atolla muttered.

"You think everything about him is stupid because you hate him," Cora said as she fished around in her drawers for clothes.

Atolla sat up. "You hate him too."

"Yeah, but I'm going to try to behave," Cora said. "I want this probation thing over with as soon as possible."

"What ever," Atolla flopped back onto the ground.

Cora slipped into her bathroom to get dressed. As she went about her morning routine, she let her mind drift back to the previous day, namely the strange dream she had before she woke up on Shuichi's couch.

She hadn't paid much attention to it due to all the events that occurred. Now though, she couldn't seem to get it off her mind. It had felt so real as if the Cheshire were standing right in front of her. Dr. Onslo never mentioned whether the Cheshire was still alive or not. What if it really did come after her?

She splashed some water on her face. "Stop scaring yourself," Cora said. "It was just a dream."

"Are you almost done talking to yourself in there?" Atolla called from the other side of the door. "You need to feed me."

Cora's cheeks flushed as she clinched her fists. "Go feed yourself, you stupid freeloader!"

* * *

For the first half of her day, she had successfully avoided Shuichi. She said that she was going to try to cooperate with him. That didn't mean she had to spend every waking minute with him.

When lunch came around, Mina and she decided to eat outside.

"It's so nice to eat outside for a change," Mina said as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "The weather's great."

Cora nodded. "Sure is."

Mina stood up. "I'm going to go grab a drink real quick. Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine," Cora said. She returned to her meal as Mina left.

"What a wonderful bento. Is it for me?" Atolla said from beside her.

"Geez, Atolla," Cora said. "What are you doing here?"

"You never fed me," Atolla said as he eyed her lunch, "and I was bored. So, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Go away," Cora said through clinched teeth.

"I could threaten you again," Atolla said.

"I'm immune to your threats."

"Aw, doggie!"

Cora and Atolla looked up to see Mina standing with a drink in hand. "I never got to see your dog up close."

"This is Atolla," Cora said.

Atolla yipped and wagged his tail.

"Oh, aren't you a cute dog?" Mina said. "Would you like a treat?"

Atolla wagged his tail as he yipped again.

"Please don't feed him," Cora said with an evil grin in Atolla's direction. "He's a little chunky and I'm trying to keep him on a diet."

She knew Atolla would probably try to murder her later, but his expression was worth it.

"Okay," Mina said, slightly disappointed. Her face lit up. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Guess who I caught staring at you."

"Who?" Cora asked as she took a bite of food.

"Shuichi Minamino." Mina looked behind Cora and giggled. "I think someone has a crush on you."

Cora glanced behind her and saw Shuichi motion to her. "It's not what you think," Cora said as she stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." She pointed at Atolla. "Stay."

Cora left before either could comment. Crossing her arms, she approached Shuichi. "What do you want?"

"You're still mad at me?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes," Cora said. "But I'm trying to be civil even if every fiber of my being still wants to scream at you."

"Good choice," Shuichi said. "Will need you to help control Atolla."

"Control Atolla?" Cora said.

"He seems fond of you," Shuichi said. "Which works in our favor."

"Fond of me," Cora laughed slightly. "In what world would that be?"

She felt something push her away from Shuchi. Looking down, she saw Atolla standing in between them. "I told you to stay."

"You called me fat. I don't have to listen to a word you say," Atolla said.

"Good you're here…" Shuichi started.

"I have to be," Atolla interrupted. "You are not allowed to talk to her unless I am present."

"What are you my lawyer?" Cora asked.

"Anyway," Shuichi said. "The others would like to meet you."

"The others?" Cora said.

"The Spirit detective and his gang," Atoll said. "Am I right?"

"Yes, it will be this Saturday at the park," Shuichi said. "I highly suggest you make sure you can make it."

Cora didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't make it to the park.

"Whatever sissy boy," Atolla said.

A small plant shot out from the ground and lunged for Atolla. He yelped as he barely dodged it.

"Did you see that?" Atolla said. "That's animal abuse."

"Come on Atolla," Cora said as she steered him away. "We're leaving." She glanced back at Shuichi. "And we'll be there on Saturday."

Shuichi nodded and walked away.

Atolla followed Cora back to the table. "Stupid girly fox. Whenever I get off this probation thing, I'm going to kill him and then set him on fire. That way, he can never come back." He laughed manically causing a couple of students to look at him funny.

"Okay you've had your fun," Cora murmured. "Now leave."

Atolla glared. "Not until you feed me."

And that was how Cora lost her lunch that day. She prayed that at least Saturday would go well.

* * *

L.A.: And the lesson here? Feed your muses or they'll annoy the crap out of you.

Amu: True story. Now feed me pie!

L.A.: There's no pie.

Amu: No...pie? (faints from shock)

L.A.: Ugh... anyway you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	8. In Which a Meeting Turns Into a Mission

Chapter 8:

In Which a Meeting Turns Into a Mission

* * *

L.A.: Ah, sorry I took so long. My school year started and it's been hectic.

Amu: Finally, you're writing again.

L.A.: Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Cianna-mv500: Thanks for the review! In Kurama's defense, he does have to deal with a girl who refuses to trust him and Atolla. I'm surprised he hasn't killed them yet.

Flamingmarsh: Thanks for the review! Yep, Atolla is annoying but then again, he has his reasons…

YYHfan-KB: Thanks for the review! Yep, you got it right. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Anon: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Yep, I think Atolla just says everything that people want to say because he knows he can get away with it.

Four-eyed 0-0: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

Rheaclairet: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

Death101- Fox Version: Thanks for the review! Aw, I'll miss you two's reviews but I'm still glad you are following the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own my crazy characters.

* * *

When Cora woke up on Saturday, her stomach felt that it was twisted in knots. She wasn't sure what to expect at the meeting.

What if they were giants with five mouths? What if this is was a ploy just to throw you jail?

She shook her head. There was no point in scaring herself. Besides, Atolla would protect her…well, if he didn't grow bored of her.

Atolla was waiting by the front door when she came downstairs. He yawned as she approached him. "I don't know why we have to go," Atolla said. "It's going to be boring. Why don't we skip it?"

"Because I don't want to go to jail," Cora said. "Besides you owe me."

"Whatever," Atolla shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

In the early morning, the park was rather quiet and peaceful. This was probably because most people were sleeping in. Cora was actually enjoying the walk until she spotted a small group up ahead.

Shuichi was there, along with a black haired black-eyed boy, a carrot colored hair boy, a boy with black hair and red eyes, and a girl with bright blue hair.

Cora didn't know whether to be relieved or confused.

"Now that we've seen them, can we leave?" Atolla asked.

"Can't," Cora said as Shuichi motioned them over. "They've already spotted us."

As they approached the group, the blue haired girl stepped forward. "So, you are the girl with the Cheshire eyes. Cora, right?"

Cora winced but nodded. "Yep, that would be me."

"I'm Botan," she said. "It's nice to meet you." She motioned behind her. "The guy with carrot colored hair is Kuwabara."

"Hi!" Kuwabara said with a grin.

Cora couldn't help but feel at ease at Kuwabara's smile.

"The guy with spike black hair is Hiei," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei glared at her.

_Note to self: Avoid him… _Cora thought.

"Finally," Botan said. "The guy with the gelled back hair is Yusuke, the spirit detective."

Yusuke inclined his head. "Hey."

_That's the spirit detective? _Cora thought. She was kind of surprised. They all seemed so normal. Then again, if they were like Shuichi, there was more to them than meets the eye.

"Oh," Botan said, bringing Cora out of her thoughts. "And there's Shuichi. But you already know him."

"Yeah," Cora said refusing to look Shuichi in the eye. "We've met."

Shuchi sighed as he muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, you brought your dog," Botan said as she reached out and scratched behind Atolla's ear. "So cute."

"Um," Cora said as she shifted on the balls of her feet.

"By the way, where's Atolla?" Botan asked.

Shuichi looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "You're petting him."

"Ick," Botan said as she hastily retreated her hand.

"It's alright," Atolla said in a deep voice. "You can pet me anytime."

Cora groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"Why would you pretend to be a dog?" Botan asked. She held her hand out as if it were contaminated.

Atolla wiggled his eyebrows. "Cause it get me all the ladies."

"What a creeper," Cora muttered under her breath.

"Botan," Yusuke said, a hint of impatience in his voice. "Can you get to the point of why we're here."

"Oh, right," Botan said as she quickly pulled out a device that looked like a compact mirror. "Koenma has a mission for us. A B class demon has taken up residence in a run down warehouse."

"Why are we needed?" Yusuke asked. "It's just a b class."

"Because this b class has a following of demons," Botan said. "Nobody can reach him because he has invisible bombs surrounding the warehouse. We can't detect or sense them which is why Koenma thinks Cora would be helpful."

Cora pointed to herself. "Who me?"

"Her?" Shuichi looked just as surprised as she was.

"She has Cheshire eyes," Botan said. "No matter what he's using to hide them, they can't hide from her." Botan paused. "That is if she doesn't mind."

_Do I mind, _Cora thought, _do I have a choice?_

"I don't think that would be wise," Shuichi said. "She doesn't have any experience."

Cora glared. She wasn't sure why but it really pissed her off to hear him say that. It wasn't that he cared about her; he just thought she was useless.

"I'll do it," Cora said causing everyone to start.

"You sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why not," She motioned to Atolla. "And he'll help."

"No," Atolla moaned. "That sounds like work."

"You'll probably get to beat up someone…"

"I am so in," Atolla said with an evil grin.

"Then it's settled" Cora said.

"Uh yeah sure," Yusuke said hesitantly. "Botan, let's go."

As Cora followed the others, Shuichi came to stand beside her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Shuichi said.

"Well it's not you decision, is it" Cora said, refusing to look at him.

"You're only doing this in retaliation," Shuichi said.

"No offense, but you don't know me well enough to make that accusation," Cora said.

"I just think that you will be safer at home," Shuichi said.

"Look Shuichi…er… Kurama… er, who ever the hell you are. I thought I told you to cut that crap," Cora turned to glare at him. "You think that I will be a nuisance. That I can't help. But you know what, I'll prove you wrong."

As she walked away, she thought she heard Shuichi let out an annoyed sigh. She chose to ignore it.

Atolla trotted up beside her. "Nice."

"Yeah, just do me a favor and make sure I don't die," Cora said.

Atolla scoffed. "Why should I do that?"

"Because if you do, I'll make those sausage balls you wanted."

Atolla broke into a huge grin. "I get to beat the crap out of someone and I get food… this is the best day ever."

* * *

L.A.: I know, I know, it's short.

Amu: Really short.

L.A.: But, I'm trying to get back on a regular schedule for this story. I do plan to finish it.

Amu: Hopefully it won't take you forever to do it.

L.A. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	9. Brothers Grim

Brothers Grim

* * *

L.A.: Ugh, trying to update on a regular base is difficult.

Amu: Stupid school.

L.A.: Anyway, this is once again short but hopefully you'll like it.

Yanza: Thanks for the review! Sorry they're still short but I'm glad you still like it.

Death101- Fox Version: Thanks for the review! Yep, it is a lose- lose situation for Cora. I also totally forgot about Karasu. Ha, I guess mine could be a distant relative of him since they have that whole invisible bomb thing going on.

Cianna-mv500: Thanks for the review! Yep, Cora is stubborn. Silly Cora, if only she knew…

Angel of Randomosity: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, you have mentioned that before, ha. Atolla can be quite entertaining.

Rheaclariet: Thanks for the review! I try to be funny and original. Glad you're enjoying them.

YYHfan-KB: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then maybe I could update on a regular basis.

* * *

_I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot, _Cora thought. It only took her ten minutes to realize the grave mistake she had made. The warehouse that they were going to was creepy and surrounded by a muddy forest.

She stepped down and winced when her foot squished in the mud. She tried to pull it out but instead lost her balance and fell right into the mud. Her glasses along with the rest of her body were now covered in mud. Cora let out a groan.

Shuichi side-stepped her. Cora glared at him. "I would help you," Shuichi said, "but you didn't want my help so I'll just assume you want to be independent." He continued walking.

"Jerk," Cora muttered as she pulled herself out of the mud.

Atolla snickered. "Wow, he got you there."

"You're actually siding with him?" Cora said as she tried to shake the mud off her body.

Atolla stiffened. "Gah, you're right. I can't believe he did that. I'll get my revenge on him."

Cora sighed as she tried to rub her glasses but failed. She slipped her glasses in her pocket and quickly raced after the others.

They were waiting for her at the edge of the forest. The warehouse loomed ahead of them.

Yusuke snickered. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Cora said grumpily. Her gaze landed on Hiei. Her jaw dropped. Without her glasses, Hiei was green with eyes covering his body.

"Cora," Botan said.

"Eyes," Cora twitched. "So... many... eyes."

Botan snapped her fingers in front of her. "Cora."

Cora shook her head. "Sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"Just look around the warehouse and tell us what you see," Yusuke said.

"Okay," Cora said as she turned her gaze toward the warehouse. Her eyes widened. Small oval bombs were floating in the air around the warehouse. "Whoa."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"There are a lot of bombs down there," Cora said. "They're sort of floating in the air."

"Good," Botan said as she handed Cora a walkie talkie. "Yusuke and the others will go down there and you'll guide them through it."

"Okay," Cora said slowly. "I guess I can do that."

"Are you going?" Botan asked Atolla. Cora was surprised to see that he was back in his semi-human form.

"No, I'll stay here," Atolla said. He pointed to Cora. "Plus, I've got to keep an eye on her."

"Don't take it personally," Cora said. "He just wants food."

Botan didn't look pleased with Atolla's decision.

Kuwabara snickered.

* * *

It took Cora fifteen minutes to guide them through the minefield but she was able to do so successfully. Kuwabara gave them the thumbs up before entering the building. She was actually surprised at how boring this mission was. She wasn't complaining; but she thought that at least one demon would have attacked by now.

Botan, Atolla, and she hadn't heard from them once they went inside.

"Is it normal for them to go off radar?" Cora asked.

"They're probably just sneaking around," Botan said. "Don't worry, they may not look it but they are professionals."

"Shit!" Yusuke said over the radio.

Suddenly sirens started wailing as lights turned on all through the warehouse.

"Some professionals," Atolla said as he pulled out his sword. "At least I get to beat the crap out of someone."

"They won't come out here, will they?" Cora asked, alarmed. "I mean they don't know we're here."

Two bat demons landed in front of them.

"What do we have here," One of the bat demons said.

"Some spies," the other said.

They grinned at each other.

"Shall we take care of them?" The first asked.

"Why I think we will," The second said.

"What ever you creepy little freak," Atolla said as he brought his sword in front of him. "I'm still going to beat the crap out of you."

Atolla charged toward them and they immediately took to the air. They cackled in delight as they swooped around in the air.

Cora cowered behind a rock as she watched the scene.

Botan was off to the left desperately trying to get a message to the others while Atolla was screaming cusses as he swung at the bat demons.

"Get down here you little shits!" Atolla yelled as he swung his sword. "Stop being cowards!"

"No way," One of them said. "That wouldn't be fun."

A shiver ran down Cora's spine when she felt something land behind her. It got worse when she felt someone breathe on her.

The second bat demon grinned as he turned her head toward him. "My, my, it's not every day we run into a human."

"Atolla," Cora yelled. "Botan!"

"And what pretty eyes, you have," the bat demon said as he stroked the side of her face.

"Please help me!" Cora whimpered.

"Hey," Atolla said. "Let go of my minion!"

"Excuse me?" Cora said with a glare. It immediately turned into a yelp when the bat demon grabbed her from behind. She tried to escape but his grip was too strong.

"No, I think I'll keep her," The bat demon said. "She'll fetch a good price."

To her horror, she was lifted into the air by the bat demon.

"Come on brother," the bat demon said. "Time to go."

Before anyone could react, the bat demons flew away, taking Cora along with them.

* * *

Amu: Another cliffhanger? They're going to kill you if you take forever with an update.

L.A.: I know. I'm hoping that I'll get the next one out in two to three weeks. I think that's the only way I can update more frequently. Anyway you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	10. Rescues Aren't Always Perfect

Rescues Aren't Always Perfect

* * *

L.A.: Happy New Year! Sorry, I haven't been on for a while. Semester's been crazy.

Amu: Same old excuse.

L.A.: Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_flamingmarsh: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know that cliffhangers are annoying; but, they at least keep you hooked.

_Angel of Randomosity: _Thanks for the review! Please don't attack me with the bazooka gun. I'll try to get better.

_Death101- Fox Version: _Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Ha, yeah the bat demons couldn't be hot. They're just annoying evil little brats.

_SugarSweetAttack: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear that its not cliched. I try my best to make good, interesting stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, this school wouldn't own my life at the moment...

* * *

Cora yelped as she was unceremoniously thrown into a jail cell. She turned quickly around to see the bat brothers close the door to the cell.

"Wait, here," the first said.

"Our boss will want to meet you," the second said.

They disappeared around the corner.

"Like I have a choice," Cora grumbled. She could still hear battle sounds coming from outside.

Cora sighed as she flopped to the ground. Although it was cold, the floor was covered in straw which provided some comfort.

Cora fiddled with a piece of straw as she tried to remain calm.

What were they going to do with her?

What if the others didn't come in time?

What if they didn't come at all?

Cora shivered at the thought. Besides Shuichi and Atolla, she didn't know the others well enough. Her relationships with Shuichi and Atolla weren't that great either. None of them had any reason to risk their necks for her.

She shook her head. _No, don't think like that. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see the bat brothers and an ogre looking man walking toward her.

"See, see," the bat on the left said. "We told you we got one."

"A real human," the one on the right added.

The ogre motioned to her. "Come to the bars."

Cora stared at him as if he were an idiot.

The ogre materialized a bomb in his hand.

Cora gulped as she approached the bars.

The ogre dematerialized the bomb as his hand shot through the bars and grabbed her chin.

He turned her chin left and right. "Yes, yes, good bone structure," the ogre said. "She might sell well as a slave."

The ogre paused, staring intently into her eyes. Cora had a feeling she knew why. Just from previous experience, she guessed her eyes were currently amber and glowing.

"Your eyes… they aren't human." Ogre released her chin and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

Her pupils turned into slits at the offending motion before returning to their normal size.

The ogre grinned. "Those are Cheshire eyes. I bet you're the reason the others got by my bombs earlier."

The ogre turned to face the twins. "Good job you two."

They beamed.

"What are you going to do?" The one on the left asked.

"Sell her to the highest bidder?" The other asked.

"No, I have a client who has been looking for her." The ogre turned to walk away.

Cora stood in her cell, fear enveloping her. Was she really going to be sold?

They were about to leave when a loud explosion occurred overhead.

Suddenly a piece of roof came down. Along with it came Atolla and Shuichi.

"Now, that's how you make an entrance," Atolla said as he hoisted his sword onto his shoulder.

Shuichi looked as if he wanted to strangle him before turning his attention to Cora. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Cora said. That was all she could manage to say at the moment. _They came for me. Even though I've been a total jerk, they actually came._

"You're going to pay for earlier," Atolla said. "How dare you run away in the middle of a fight."

Cora rolled her eyes. So much for the sentimentality.

The ogre sighed as he motioned to the bat twins. "I don't have time is this. Get the girl. We're leaving."

The bat twins took flight making Atolla howl. "Damn it! Why won't you play fair?"

Shuichi stepped forward sending his rose whip hurtling toward the ogre. The rose whip wrapped around the ogre's wrist, restricting him.

He growled as he materialized a bomb in his hand. "Don't try to stop me."

The bomb blew up and the rose whip retreated.

Cora yelped as she felt hands grab her underneath the arms and lift her in the air. "Let me go!" Cora yelled. "I'm really getting sick of this."

"Stop wiggling," The one on the left said.

"Yeah, we'll drop you," the one on the right added.

"That's the point," Cora said. She twisted sharply causing them to lose their hold on her.

She hit the ground hard. Her stomach twisted as she heard a loud crack filled the air. She let out a yelp as she grabbed her ankle. Pain radiated from it.

"Uh oh," one of the bat demons said.

"Looks like we broke the toy," the other finished.

"That's it. You're dead," Atolla howled.

The bat demons went bug eyed as Atolla jumped high into the air and slashed his sword at them.

He hit them and they fell back stunned.

"We need to get out of here," the one of the left said.

"Yes, there's no point in fighting a battle we're going to lose," the second said. They both took to the air and escaped through the hole Atolla had made.

"Cowards!" Atolla howled.

Cora bit her lip as she tried to not scream. She was starting to actually feel nauseous from the pain.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shuichi was looking down at her. "Where's the demon?" Cora asked through clenched teeth.

"Taken care of," Shuichi said as he motioned to his right. She saw the demon was unconscious and wrapped tightly in plants. Kuwabara and Yusuke were attempting to pry him loose.

"Good, I…" The pain from her ankle cut her off and she whimpered.

Shuichi sighed as he crouched down in front of her. "Let me see it."

Cora let go of her ankle. It was swollen two times its normal size and turning purple.

Shuichi frowned as he pulled something from his pocket. "This is going to hurt for a minute but it will help."

He placed a seed on her ankle. She winced as the seed dug itself into ankle. A moment later, the pain faded away as a plant wrapped itself around her ankle. Shuichi ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle.

"It'll fall off in a week and your ankle should be fine by then," Shuichi smirked. "I'm not so bad, am I?"

"The verdict's still out," Cora smiled. "But I guess you're alright."

"Ugh," Atolla said he walked up to her. "Stop being mushy. It's gross."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cora smiled at him. "Thanks to you too, Atolla."

Atolla turned red. "I thought I told you to cut it out."

Shuichi attempted to help Cora up but Atolla beat him to it. "I've got her," he said as he scooped her up bridal style. "She's my minion. So back off, pretty boy."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed.

Cora looked desperately toward Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei who were approaching them.

"So, what are you going to do with the demon?" Cora asked, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Botan's calling it in to Koenma," Yusuke said. "He'll be interrogated. Our part is over."

"Sweet," Atolla said as he readjusted his hold on Cora. "We're leaving. We'll bill you later."

"What?" Cora said but Atolla was already jumping through the hole in the ceiling and heading home.

Cora crossed her arms as she glared at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well, it's not like they can't find us. Especially with these stupid bracelets on," Atolla said. "Besides you were getting too friendly with the pretty boy. You can't fraternize with the enemy."

"I wasn't fraternizing," Cora said. "I was making amends so that we could work better together." She paused for a moment. "And he doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh great," Atolla groaned. "Now, you're going to fall in love with him."

Cora rolled her eyes. "Wait, so now because I'm nice to him, that's mean I'm going to fall in love. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Don't believe me," Atolla shrugged. "Fine. But, he has left many a she-demon heartbroken. You know, use them and lose them. I wouldn't be surprised if he has some kids he doesn't know about wandering around."

"So, he's a play boy?" Cora said, suddenly feeling nervous. "That's creepy."

They arrived in front of her house. Atolla sat her down. Cora wobbled but Atolla caught her before she fell.

"Yeah, so don't betray me," Atolla said. "If you do, I'll slaughter your unborn children."

"You really need to work on your threats because that one still doesn't make sense to me." Cora turned and smiled at him. A real smile. "But its nice to know you're looking out for me."

Atolla quickly looked away from her. "Quit doing that."

Cora frowned. "Doing what?"

"That thing with your lips," Atolla said. "Too weird."

Before she could ask why, Atolla transformed back into his dog form and slipped into the house.

* * *

L.A.: That's it for now.

Amu: And, Atolla once again refuses to play nice.

L.A.: You're actually surprised?I'm surprised no one's killed him yet. Anywho, I'll update next week for sure.

Amu: You better, especially if you want to finish this story by the end of this year.

L.A.: Along with the rest of my 3 page goal list... Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	11. Porn is a Very Serious Matter

Chapter 11:

Porn is a Very Serious Matter

* * *

L.A.: I did it! I updated in a week!

Amu:Only because you're stuck inside because of your dog's surgery.

L.A.: Yeah, but at least I'm getting some writing done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_KhAel: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my characters and story. I try to be original.

_Death101- Fox Version: _Thanks for the review! Glad someone finds Atolla entertaining.

_Nightbloodwolf: _Thanks for the review! Glad you like the characters!

_Eirdaru: _Thanks for the review! It actually isn't the heritage but the potential danger that she can cause. Once a cheshire goes insane, they go on a mass murdering/ destruction streak until someone cuts off their head. They are just taking precautions since they don't know if she could have that gene. I hope that helps.

_Angel of Randomosity: _Thanks for the review! Yeah Atolla doesn't like to share his toys. He's a spoiled little brat however, he has his reasons for being that way...

_cianna-mv500: _Thanks for the review! As requested, I have updated in a week... for once.

_sugarsweetattack: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, I would write them longer but that would mean I would take longer to update. I think it's better for shorter chapters but more frequent updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did Atolla would have been a character in it and driven everyone insane.

* * *

Cora was awoken in the middle of the night by Atolla nudging her. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Well," Atolla said, "I was bored and deciding to look up this website called Girls Gone Wild. A funny thing happened though. Your computer starting flickering and half naked ladies were all over your screen."

"You downloaded a virus to my computer from a porn site?" Cora bolted out of her bed and raced to her laptop. "How could you do that?"

She opened her laptop… and found her creative writing homework on the screen.

Atolla snickered behind her. "Heh, heh, so gullible."

Moments later, Atolla found himself outside of Cora's bedroom. He tried to get back in but the door was locked.

"Touchy," Atolla murmured.

* * *

When Cora woke up the next morning, she was surprised to not find Atolla sleeping next to her. Even though she had kicked him out, that had never stopped him before. She went to stand up and winced when pain shot up her leg. It had only been a couple of days, but her ankle was still hurting.

Thank goodness she didn't have to show her parents the strange plant growing out of her leg. They had freaked out enough from just seeing her return home in tattered clothes, limping.

It was Saturday and she was supposed to relax but not knowing where Atolla was concerned her.

She grabbed her crutches and hobbled down the stairs. Her parents had gone out so she wasn't too worried about Atolla walking around. She just hoped he hadn't gotten into trouble.

To her relief, Atolla was still in his dog form and sitting on the sofa watching TV.

He didn't even look away from the TV when she entered. "Yo," he said.

"Hey," she collapsed down beside him. "What are you watching?"

"I dunno," Atolla shrugged. "It seems weird. There's a dog that can stretch and annoying little boy that keeps screaming about adventure." A serious expression appeared on his face. "I want to kill them."

"Huh," Cora said "that's interesting."

"So about your laptop," Atolla said.

"You mean the one you pretended had porn on it?" Cora said as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well, I was bored and deciding to poke through your word documents," He grinned evilly. "I didn't know you were writing a story."

Cora blushed as she looked away. "It's for my class."

"Well I have a couple of suggestions for your story," Atolla said, finally taking his gaze off the television.

"Okay," Cora said. "And what are they?"

"Your main character's too boring," Atolla said. "She seems to let things happen to her and get kidnapped. I can't really relate."

"You do realize the main character is me," Cora said. "And the story is based off our adventures so far."

"I know but you're so boring," Atolla said. "You need to become more active in your own life." His grin turned more evil. "I know a great way to make your character more active."

"We're not going to kill Shuichi," Cora said.

"Why not," Atolla whined. "He's so annoying."

The doorbell rang. Cora sighed as she stood up and grabbed her crutches.

"We've got company. Behave."

Atolla shrugged as he went back to watching TV.

Cora opened the front door and was surprised to see Botan and Shuichi standing there.

"Oh hi," Cora said. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Botan laughed. "We just came to check on you."

"Oh," Cora said. "Then come in then."

As she led them inside, Cora couldn't help but feel a little weird about the entire situation.

She was on friendly terms with them but she hadn't expected them to become buddies so quickly.

"Um," Cora said as she led them to the den. "You're welcome to get a drink or food from the kitchen."

Botan shook her head as she held up a plastic bag. "Since you were injured on the job, I planned to cook for you." She motioned to Shuichi. "I happened to run into him along the way and convinced him to help out."

"Oh, wow," Cora said. "Thanks."

Hearing their voices, Atolla looked up. His gaze narrowed. "What the hell are you guys doing here? I haven't done anything wrong…today."

"They're cooking lunch for us," Cora said. "So be nice."

Atolla grinned as he looked Botan up and down. "I'll eat anything you'll cook." His attention turned toward Shuichi and he glared. "But not yours. I bet it's crap."

"Atolla," Cora warned him.

"I'm just going to go back into the kitchen and cook before I do something I regret," Botan said as she quickly went into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," Cora said to Shuichi.

"It's not a problem," Shuichi said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Cora said.

"When my mother was sick, I took over most of the household responsibilities," Shuichi said. "I picked up a few tricks."

"Oh," Cora said.

"Wah, Wah, sad story. Don't care," Atolla said as he hopped off the bed and headed to the kitchen. "I wanna eat."

Cora leaned toward Shuichi. "I don't know how you haven't murdered him yet."

"Will power," Shuichi said through clinched teeth. "Lots of will power."

* * *

Even though they had wanted her to relax, Cora had felt bad about making them cook the entire meal. After convincing them to grab a stool, she sat and helped with the preparations.

As she was cutting the garlic, Atolla hopped up on a different stool and watched her progress.

"You know," Cora said. "In most places, it's unsanitary to have a dog in the kitchen."

He ignored her as he watched the garlic intently. She was about to put them aside when he said. "You need to crush the garlic."

"Huh?" Cora said.

"You need to crush the garlic to bring out the flavor."

"Oh, okay," Cora paused. "Wait, how do you know that?"

A look of sheer panic crossed Atolla's face. "Uh, I um." Everyone was now looking at him as he fidgeted in his seat. "It's nothing. I'm trying to sabotage you. Because I'm evil. Fear me!" He then dashed out of the room before anyone could comment.

They were silent for a moment.

"Okay, that was weird," Cora said. "Even for him."

"He's right though," Shuichi said. "About the garlic."

"I wonder how he knew that," Botan added.

* * *

When dinner was finished, they decided to eat at the table. Atolla had returned to his demon form to eat. Cora got the feeling he wanted to appear more intimidating after earlier.

"That was a great meal," Cora said as she pushed her plate away.

"Whatever," Atolla muttered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Botan said with a smile. "You should take it easy with that injury."

Everyone smiled at each other.

Cora sighed. "Okay, what's the catch?"

Shuichi and Botan froze.

"What do you mean catch?" Botan asked.

"As much as I'd like to think that you came over here and made me lunch at of sheer kindness," Cora held up the bracelet. "I've learned from experience there's always a catch."

Shuichi smiled slightly. "You catch on quickly."

Botan looked at him in alarm. "Shuichi." She quickly turned back to Cora. "I just thought the lunch would make you feel better. And maybe more receptive…"

"It's okay," Cora interrupted. "I'm used to it now. So what do you need?"

"Although there were a few complications, Koenma was pleased with our last mission," Shuichi said. "He wants you to continue helping us on missions."

"Oh," Cora said.

"Of course if you continue to help there is the possibility of being released from probation early," Botan added. She looked at Atolla. "His, of course, would remain in place."

"Well screw you guys," Atolla said. "We're not helping."

"Since when did you make my decisions?" Cora asked.

"You're my minion," Atolla said. "I'm the only one that can exploit you."

"You should know that the ogre we caught had information on Ryuu," Shuichi said. "If you continue to help us, you'll be one step closer to finding Ryuu."

"Okay," Atolla said. "That's something I can deal with."

"And your decision?" Shuichi asked Cora.

Cora shrugged. "Why not." She shot a glare at Atolla. "Apparently, I need to be less boring."

Atolla shrugged.

Shuichi frowned. "There's always a risk with our missions. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well, if you guys are around I should be okay," Cora said. "After all, I'm just a useful pair of eyes."

"I'm glad you want to help," Botan said as she clapped her hands together. "But you'll need to go through a little training first to prepare you for later missions. We would rather not have you kidnap again."

"Okay," Cora said. "When's that?"

"Next weekend," Botan said.

"Your ankle should be healed by then," Shuichi added.

"Just one weekend?" Cora said. "Will I really only need 2 days?"

"Trust me," Shuichi said. "Your teacher is…a unique one."

* * *

L.A.: Hmm, I wonder who her teacher will be?

Amu: Like they can't figure that one out.

L.A.: Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	12. Can We Do a Montage Instead?

Can We Do a Montage Instead?

* * *

L.A.: Sorry, this is a little late; but, at least it wasn't too long.

Amu: If only there were more hours in the day...

L.A.: If only.

Amu: Then maybe you would actually have time to bake me pie.

L.A.: (shakes head) Not this again...

_Death101- Fox Version:_ Thanks for the review! Yes, Shuichi's will power is wavering... of course you can't be too surprised since Atolla takes every opportunity to insult him and his mother.

_KhAel: _Thanks for the review! Yep, Atolla is entertaining.

_Angel of Randomisty: _Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!

_N.M. Marquette: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the characters. Yeah, I only go over the chapters once or twice so sometimes I miss errors.

_spoiled princez: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then Amu wouldn't annoy me about getting pie all the time.

* * *

Cora had imagined her teacher to be 10 feet tall with fangs and shooting fire. She had expected him to have a deep bellowing voice that shook the earth.

What she hadn't expected was a scowling elderly looking lady named Genkai.

Cora really needed to quit watching horror movies.

Genkai sighed as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe you're the two they send me."

By two, she meant Cora and Atolla. According to Botan, he needed to learn how to channel his anger issues.

"Why am I here?" Atolla said with a growl. "I don't need to be taught by a cranky old lady."

Genkai approached him and held up her pinky finger. "You see this?"

"Yeah it's your pinkie." Atolla said as he rolled his eyes.

With lightning speed, Genkai hit Atolla in the back of the neck. Atolla dropped to the ground. "That's why you're here."

"Atolla?" Cora said.

Atolla only twitched slightly. "In pain," he whispered, "so much pain."

Genkai turned her attention to Cora. "Are you ready to get started?"

Cora stood at attention. "Yes mam."

Genkai's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me mam."

"Yes sir…er… lady… um miss…" Cora stuttured. "Please don't kill me with your pinkie."

Genkai sighed. "Why do I keep agreeing to do this?"

* * *

Cora was pretty sure she was going to die. Her body felt like lead and her breath was coming out in struggling gasps. And... Genkai still wanted her to keep running.

She had already ran for 30 minutes but she was still required to run another hour. Was Genkai crazy? Cora was human and out of shape. Just 30 minutes of running was a chore.

Atolla had ditched on the running as soon as he was out of Genkai's sight. Cora figured he was nursing his pride.

As she rounded the corner back to the temple, she saw the entire spirit gang minus Hiei waiting for her.

She groaned as she approached them. She could hear them snickering.

"Having a little trouble?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Cora panted as she came to a stop in front of them. She bent over to catch her breath. "This is hard."

"What are you talking about? That was easy," Atolla said.

Cora jumped. She hadn't noticed he was there.

"Where did you come from?" Cora asked.

"I've been running around just like you," Atolla said, looking at her like she was an idiot.

Seeing how he was in his dog form and not panting, Cora highly doubted it.

"What are you doing?" Genkai said as she approached them. "You're not done running."

Cora moaned as her legs collapsed underneath her. "I'm tired. Please don't make me run anymore. I'm going to pass out."

"Oh, fine," Genkai said. "Be lazy." She turned toward Atolla. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I've finished running," Atolla said.

"No you didn't, you lazy ass," Genkai said. "I saw you taking a nap over by that tree." She took a step toward him. "I'll make sure you learn why you don't slack off in training."

Atolla bolted. "I've got two more legs than you." He yelled. "You'll never catch me." He cackled in delight as he disappeared around the corner.

"You're not going to chase him?" Kuwabara asked.

Genkai shook her head. "His ego would be crushed and he'd be useless." She smirked. "Besides, I wanted him to run and he did." Genkai rolled her eyes at Cora who was currently spread-eagled on the ground, panting. "Someone get her water. I don't want her to die at my front door." Genkai went inside.

"I'll get it," Botan said as she hurried after her.

Cora groaned as she turned her head to look at the others. They were still highly amused with her predicament. "My body hurts."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said as he crouched down to examine her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be in pain but I'll live if that's what you mean," Cora said. "How do you guys make this look easy?"

"Most of us are either half demon or full," Shuichi said. "Which helps."

She pointed to Kuwabara. "What about him?"

"He's just hard headed," Yusuke said.

"What did you call me?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

They then proceeded to fight. Botan arrived moments later with a glass of water in her hand. "What are they fighting about now?" She asked as she gave Cora the water.

Cora sat up slowly and took a sip of water.

"They're always fighting," Shuichi said. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Good point," Botan turned her attention back to Cora. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Cora said. "Just wish this training could be done in a montage."

"I beg your pardon?" Botan said.

"You know how in movies, they do montages for the character when they're exercise and becoming stronger. Yeah, I wish that could happen now."

Shuichi smiled slightly. "I guess that would make things easier."

"You think Atolla will be okay?" Cora asked.

"He'll be fine," Shuichi said with a glare. "He'll probably show up again when there's food."

* * *

Atolla reappeared when dinner was ready. Cora was the first to notice Atolla standing by the window with his best puppy expression.

"Oh, now you want to join us?" Cora asked. "Because we have food?"

Atolla whimpered. "Please…I'm hungry."

Genkai came and stood beside her. "No, you'll stay outside for tonight."

"Why," Atolla whined.

"Because you were lazy and don't listen," Genkai said. "So you can starve."

"But why does she get to eat?" Atolla asked. "She's pathetic."

"Hey," Cora said angrily.

"She may be pathetic but at least she's listening to me," Genkai said. She shut the blinds. "Now suck it up and deal with it."

Genkai walked away.

Atolla whimpered again.

"I'm not helping you. You called me pathetic," Cora said.

"You all suck," Atolla said.

* * *

Cora sighed as she lay in bed. Her body still ached and she was worried about what Genkai had planned for her the next day.

Yusuke had mentioned something about balancing on a needle with just a finger. She really hoped he was kidding.

She still didn't understand how only two days of training would help her. Then again, she wasn't actually supposed to do any fighting on missions. She just hoped she could survive the next day.

A tapping sound caught her attention. It sounded as if it were coming from her window.

She sighed as she approached the window. "Atolla," she said as she opened it. "Do you really think I'm going to let you in when…" She trailed off when she saw it wasn't Atolla.

Instead it was the twin bat demons from before, hanging upside down. They grinned.

"Hello, Chessy Cat," the one on the left said.

"Don't call me that," Cora said, as she eyed the door to her room. "Why are you here?"

"Don't worry," the one on the left said.

"We're not going to hurt you," the one on the right added. "We find you…"

They both looked at each then back at her. "Interesting." They said at the same time.

"Then why are you here?" Cora asked.

"We've heard some news," the one on the left said.

"Interesting news," the other added.

"Okay, I'll bite," Cora said. "What does this news have to do with me?"

"A certain kitty has been hunting," the one on the left said.

"It seems he's looking for his eyes," the second added as his grin grew more sinister.

Cora stiffened. It wasn't possible. The dream with the blind Cheshire Cat couldn't be real.

"You should be careful," the first one said. "The Chessy Cat plans to torture the person who stole his eyes."

"That would be very…" the second one paused as they both said.

"Painful."

"Uh, thanks for telling me, I guess," Cora frowned. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Events are about to happen," the first one said. "Events that can change both the spirit and human world."

"We participate when we find something amusing," the second added. "And your part in the events to come will be very…"

"Amusing," they both said.

"What is going to happen," Cora said. "And how do you know?"

"Too many questions," the first said.

"That we don't want to answer yet," the second added.

They let go of their perches and after righting themselves, hovered in front of her window.

"Remember what we said about the Chessy Cat," the first said as he flew away.

"For if he catches you, he'll pluck out your eyes and make you wish you were dead," the second added as he followed after the first.

She tried to call out to them but it was no use. They were gone. As she went to lie back down, she couldn't suppress the sudden shiver that ran down her spine.

* * *

L.A.: Dun...dun...dun...

Amu: I miss pie.

L.A.: I'll try to get the next chapter out next week. Anyway you know what to do. READ and REVIEW! (glares at Amu) stop sulking already...


	13. No Pain No Gain

No Pain no Gain

* * *

L.A.: I know, it's been forever since I've updated. I had to write a 110 page story before I could come back to this.

Amu: So much writing. Muse is tired.

L.A.: Anyway, I'll probably still be updating sporadically until summer so please bare with me till then.

* * *

_Death101-Fox Version: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'd probably crack too. I'm a sucker for dogs.

_Angel of Randomosity: _Thanks for the review! You made Amu with those boxes of pies. Unfortunately it only lasted her a couple of days. I don't know where she puts all of it...

_YYHfan-KB: _Thanks for the review! Ha, we'll see what happens...

_Narutofallenangel123: _Thanks for the Review! As for the love triangle...Who knows. We'll just have to wait and see.

_Kareso: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

_KiannaLeighMV500: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, I had the siamese cats in my mind when I was writing that scene. Glad someone else saw that too!

_Pelawen Night: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

_Spoiled Princez: _Thanks for the review! Kurama's also one of my favorites!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then I'd actually have a job instead of doing school work.

* * *

Cora felt like she was in hell. She had to be because there was no other reason why she could be so sore and stiff.

She groaned as she moved to a sitting position. "I don't know how I'm going to get through today."

"Stop complaining," Atolla said from the edge of the bed. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Gave up pouting, huh?" Cora said as she went to stand up. "Glad that's over." She yelped as she fell back on the bed.

Atolla sat up and glanced at her. "Was that necessary?"

"I can't get out of bed," Cora winced. "I seriously can't move."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Atolla transformed to his demon form. "Sit still." He moved to sit behind her.

"What are you doing?" She said worriedly.

"Relax," Atolla said. "I'm not going to kill you... yet."

As soon as his fingers began to massage her neck, her muscles turned into jelly. He seemed to know where all the knots were and the right amount of pressure to get them to release.

"You're pretty good at this," Cora said.

"You just got to know where the knots are," Atolla said as he began to work down her back. He seemed to be extremely focused.

"Thanks," Cora said.

"Anything for the mistress," Atolla muttered.

Cora frowned. Had she heard him right? "What did you say?"

Atolla's eyes widened as he quickly retreated. "I said you'll miss it. Breakfast." He bolted to the door. "I got to go bye." He left.

"Weird," Cora said as she stood up. She thought he had called her mistress... She shook her head. Probably just her imagination. She winced, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. "Maybe I can get through today."

* * *

There was no way she was going to survive this day. 10 minutes into a warm up run and her body felt it was on fire.

"Hurry up," Genkai said, "a snail could pass you."

This was probably true since Cora was barely moving. "I can't take this anymore. I'm just a human."

"Quite using it as an excuse," Genkai said. "And keep running."

By lunchtime, the knots that Atolla had worked out were back again. Staring at the food in front of her, her stomach did a flip. Apparently, eating was also going to be a problem.

"You don't look like you're doing too well," Shuichi said. Cora started. She hadn't noticed him.

"I don't see how this training is supposed to make me stronger," Cora said. "I can see how it will kill me though."

"There's a method to her training," Shuichi said, "though at times, you do feel like she just wants to torture you."

"Mmhmm," Cora said. She could already feel her eyes closing on her.

"Oh dear, you don't look well," Botan said as she approached her. "Training get to you?"

"Yeah, that and not much sleep," Cora mumbled. "Then there was Atolla acting weird and the bat twins coming to visit me last night…"

"What happened?" Shuichi asked in alarm.

Cora blinked. She hadn't realized she said the last part out loud.

"They didn't really do anything," Cora said. "More like they were checking up on me."

"Still, I should report this to Koenma," Botan said. "They shouldn't have been able to enter here without Genkai's permission."

Botan quickly excused herself as she went to make a call.

"Did they say anything to you?" Shuichi asked.

Cora shook her head. "I think they were just trying to freak me out." She decided to leave the part out about the Cheshire Cat. After seeing Shuichi's and the others' reactions to the possibility they she could go crazy, she'd hate to see them react to a possible Cheshire Cat looking for her. _I'll just play it by ear, _she thought. _If there really is a Cheshire stalking me then I'll let them know._

Shuichi waved a hand in front of her face startling her from her thoughts. She'd forgotten he was there.

"You need to eat, not worry about the bats," Shuichi said.

"Right eat," She stared at her plate of food and her stomach did a flip. "Can't. The pain's making me want to hurl."

"I might be able to help with that," Shuichi pulled out a jar full of green paste from his pocket. "Rub this over whatever aches and it should help."

"Thanks," Cora said as she accepted the paste. "Didn't know you knew so much about medicines."

"Plants are versatile therefore so am I," Shuichi said.

They smiled at each other.

"Hey! Stop trying to seduce my servant," Atolla yelled.

They both turned to see Atolla, in dog form, glaring from entrance.

"You need to take a chill pill," Cora said as she held up the paste. "He gave me something to help with the pain."

"How do you know that?" Atolla asked as he approached them. "It could be a knockout drug that he uses so he can do naughty things to you."

"Yeah, whatever," Cora said as she scooped up the paste and her plate of food. "I'm going to go put this paste on and eat my food in peace."

She waved as she left.

Atolla growled at Shuichi and was about to leave when Shuichi said. "Just because you are under Koenma's protection doesn't mean you can whatever you please."

"I don't need a lecture from you, sissy boy," Atolla said. He tried to leave but a plant caught his foot. "What?"

"I did some research into you, Atolla," Shuichi said. "And I know that you didn't steal that sword just for fun."

Atolla tensed as he glanced back at Shuichi.

"Let me remind you, you're merely an asset," Shuichi said. "As soon as we capture Ryuu, we'll have no more use for you. Cora however, is a different story."

The plant's hold on Atolla tightened. "If you hurt her in any way, then you will learn why demons have come to fear me."

The plant let go of Atolla. Atolla shrugged and murmured. "Whatever." He quickly ran off, praying Shuichi hadn't seen him shiver.

* * *

The scout sighed as he watched the temple from a tree. He had tested the barrier around it several times, but there was no way to breach it. He didn't really understand why it was so imperative to get in there. Still, orders were orders.

He pulled out a phone and called a number. After several rings, someone on the other end picked up. "I found the one you were looking for," he said.

There was a pause on the other end. "Good," the voice sounded distorted through the phone, "I'll be there shortly."

The scout hung up and continued to watch the temple. Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

L.A.: Short, I know. I'm hoping by the next one my creative juices will be back in full force.

Amu: Shuichi is scary...

L.A.: Eh, Atolla deserved it. Any way, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	14. Ambush

Ambush

* * *

L.A.: I know, it's been forever since I last wrote. I've had a lot of outside creative writing I've been doing. By the time I get home, I'm exhausted.

Amu: We've been so busy that I don't get to eat pie.

L.A.: You had some yesterday.

Amu: Yes, but I should have at least 5 or 6 pies a day. Not one.

L.A.: Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

_Death101-Fox Version: _Thanks for the review! Yes, only Atolla would think of something like that. The little pervert.

_KiannaLeighMV500: _Thanks for the review! Sorry I keep going away. Don't worry though, I do plan to finish the story at some point.

_YYH-FanKB: _Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!

_KhAel: _Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!

_Angel of Randomosity: _Thanks for the review! Glad I'm making this better and better!

_spoiled princez: _Thanks for the review! Yep, Atolla's very possessive. Silly dog demon. Doesn't he know not to fight with Kurama?

_Clarisara: _Thanks for the review! Yay! I'm glad this isn't cliche. I try to make it as original as possible.

_Eadlin: _Thanks for the review! Glad you like my o.c.s.

_xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

_Black Kaitou: _Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!

_chibi: _Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, school wouldn't be overwhelming me at the moment.

* * *

Shuichi was right. The paste actually did help. The pain had lessoned considerably as soon as she applied it. Also, her stomach had settled enough that she could swallow her lunch without the risk of throwing it back up.

Of course, her stomach started to knot back up again when she stepped outside and saw Genkai waiting for her.

"Your dog ran away again," Genkai said, looking cross.

"He's not my dog," Cora muttered.

Genkai either didn't hear her or didn't care. "You need to find him before we can continue training."

"Why?" Cora groaned. "It's not like he's even participating in this."

"Exactly," Genkai said. "I don't have time to train the both of you separately. Now go find him."

Cora resisted the urge to sigh as she walked away. Why couldn't Atolla try to learn from Genkai? Cora was human but at least she was sucking it up and dealing with it.

She blinked as she realized that she was at the edge of the forest. "Wow, I really wasn't paying attention." She turned to leave when she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Atolla?"

There was no response. She heard rustling in the undergrowth. This time it was further away.

Cora followed the noise. "Come on Atolla. This isn't funny."

The rustling continued.

After a couple of steps, Cora stopped. What if it wasn't Atolla she was hearing? What if she was just following a squirrel?

Feeling stupid, Cora turned to head back to the temple. "Bye Atolla," she said, just in case he really was pulling a prank.

She had only taken a few steps back toward the temple, when a blur shot from the bushes and attacked her.

Cora gasped as she was slammed into a tree. She'd lost her breath and the constant pressure the stranger was applying to her throat wasn't helping things either.

Through watery eyes, she could make out the attacker. He looked like a minotaur.

"Where's the dog demon?"

"What?" Cora gasped out. "I don't know."

"The dog demon," the Minotaur hissed. "He is here. I can smell him."

"I told you," Cora gasped. "I don't know."

"Then you're no use to me," the Minotaur said as he tightened his grip on her neck.

A sword rested against his neck.

"Put her down," Atolla growled.

The Minotaur grinned as he carefully lowered Cora. "So good to see you, Atolla. Ryuu sends his regards."

He grabbed something out of a pouch attached to his waist and threw it in Atolla's face.

A gold dust spread across Atolla's face and he began to cough wildly and rub his eyes.

The Minotaur grinned as he took a step back.

"Atolla?" Cora asked as she rushed toward him. "Are you alright?"

Atolla stiffened and suddenly transformed into his dog form.

"Atolla?" Cora asked.

Atolla blinked as his tongue lolled out. He looked up at Cora, wagged his tail, and yipped.

The Minotaur laughed. "Seems you have a better disposition."

"What did you do to him?" Cora asked as she tried to prevent Atolla from nuzzling her.

"Just turned him into the dog he is." The Minotaur bent down and picked up the sword. "Now, I…" The Minotaur groaned as he clutched his chest.

Atolla growled at him as he stood protectively in front of Cora.

A moment later, the Minotaur relaxed. When he looked up at them, his eyes were glowing red.

Cora and Atolla backed away from him.

"Uh-oh," Cora whispered. "This can't be good."

"Kill," the Minotaur hissed. "Kill."

Atolla barked but it didn't deter the Minotaur. He raised the sword over his head.

A vine shot out of the brush and knocked the Minotaur over.

The vine retreated as Shuichi stepped from the undergrowth.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked as he retracted his whip.

"He's got Atolla's sword," Cora said as she me Shuichi halfway. Atolla stuck to her like a shadow. "And he did something weird to Atolla."

Atolla looked up at Shuichi. His tongue lolled out and he wagged his tail.

"Yeah," Shuichi said. "Something's definitely wrong."

The Minotaur lurched to his feet again. He looked like a puppet with invisible strings.

The sword was held high over his head glowing blood red.

"The sword's controlling him," Shuichi said, bringing the rose in front of him. "Be prepared."

A kunai struck the ground in front of the Minotaur and exploded.

The Minotaur was thrown backward. The sword flew out of his hand.

Cora and Shuichi tensed while Atolla growled.

"So sorry for Taurus," a demon dressed in head to toe ninja garb said. He sat in the branches of a nearby tree. "He's never been good at thinking."

Taurus groaned but didn't make an effort to move.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked. "Why are you here?"

"In time, you will know," the ninja hopped down and picked up his comrade.

"You're not taking the sword?" Cora asked before she could stop herself.

"Our boss has other plans," the ninja said. "You can keep it… for now."

He and Taurus disappeared into the undergrowth.

Shuichi waited a moment before relaxing. "They're gone."

"What was that all about?" Cora asked.

Atolla cocked his head at her as if he was trying to understand her.

"Not sure," Shuichi said as he crouched in front of the sword. "But we need to do something about this sword."

"Can't you pick it up?" Cora asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "You saw what happened to Taurus. I'd hate to think what would happen if either one of us held it." He glanced at Atolla. "I'm surprised he's able to control it."

Cora looked down at Atolla.

He stared back up at her in adoration. He wagged his tail and licked her hand.

"This is weird," Cora said. "We need to fix this."

"You don't like having a normal dog?" Shuichi asked as he held a hand over the sword.

"No, I'm just not used to it," Cora said as she gently shoved Atolla's head away again.

Shuichi's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the sword. A plant popped out of the ground and wrapped around the sword.

Shuichi sighed as he stood back up. "That should keep it safe for now. We'll head back and figure out what to do next."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke said.

When they reached the temple, the everyone was waiting for them. The entire barrier that surrounded the temple was glowing purple.

"Someone's reversed the barrier," Genkai said. She didn't look happy. "It's keeping us in instead of keeping others out." She glared at Atolla. "What's his problem?"

Atolla was currently wiggling around on his back trying to get attention.

"We were attacked," Cora said. "Atolla inhaled some strange powder and now he thinks he's a normal dog."

"He probably got a whiff of wolf's bane," Genkai said. "It does weird things to canines."

"Will it wear off?" Cora asked.

"Eventually," Genkai said. She glanced at Shuichi. "I'm surprised you don't know about this."

"I don't know about it because I personally like to stay away from the plant," Shuichi said.

"So, what do we do now?" Cora asked.

"Some one's planning to attack us," Genkai said. "We'll have to wait until then."

Cora couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

* * *

L.A.: I know, it's short. At least I'm updating.

Amu: Why is there no pie?

L.A.: Seriously, just go eat one already.

Amu: No, I'm watching my figure.

L.A.: (rolls eyes) Anyway, I'm not going to give a schedule for updates since every time I do, I end up not following it.

Amu: Yeah, you fail a lot.

L.A.: So, I'll just say I'll update when I can. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


End file.
